When I Look At You
by corner-of-your-heart
Summary: When Brooke is trying to take thought about her possible infertility,life gives her another suprise. Season 5, Brucas, Naley
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, guys) I`m not sure that writing another story is a good idea, but I can`t help it. I promise that I`ll continue _**Take It All Away**_, but I needed something new. So this is it._

_It takes place in Season 5. And I guess, this is slight AU in some places._

_I hope you`ll like it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

She couldn`t believe it. She just couldn`t accept it as fact.

Her head was spinning, and something painfully clenched inside. She was sick at the thought that she has no hope for pure happiness. She went through a lot. She did stand the most horrible pain. She had her heart broken. She healed her own heart. She simply couldn`t believe it's actually happened to her.

She has always dreamed of a family. She wants a man of her dream and wonderful kids. She wants a beautiful home. She is ready to give everything that she has, just to feel the taste of family happiness. And now... Now she has lost even the hope of creating a family. Everything collapsed.

And she hated herself. She hated herself for what was happening with her. Maybe she did something wrong? Maybe it's all the consequences of any of her past mistakes? This is a retribution for their deeds sins? Yes, she was not the best person in the high school. But, dammit, she tries to become better. She learned to think of the closest people in the first place, she learned to sacrifice, she learned to listen to other people, she learned to work hard and achieve everything by herself. And after all that she doesn`t deserve a small piece of happiness?

"Hey, whore, you have to learn how to shut the front door!" She jumped because of a loud sound from the downstairs, but couldn`t find strength to rise to her feet. "Hey, slut, where are you? I saw your bag on the couch, so hiding from me makes no sense!"

But the steel hoop squeezed her throat and didn`t let her to voice a single word. Her body throbbed from the pain in her soul, and the lack of oxygen scared her. Silent hysterics covers her body, squeezing every inch, and pain clenched her lungs. She couldn`t even make a normal breath.

"Brooke" the door opened, but Brooke didn`t even move.

Rachel froze when she saw her friend. Davis sat on the floor, her back was leaning against the wall, her head lowered, and her arms limp along her body so that the brush just rested on the floor. She called her by name, but Davis didn`t move.

"Shit." she quickly came to her, trying to get rid of the worst ideas. "Brooke, do you hear me?" Rachel grabbed her face in her hands and lifted it to meet her eyes. She sighed with relief when she saw that Brooke didn`t pass out. "Brooke, what happened? Come on, tell me honey, what happened? Don`t be silent."

Davis slowly looked at her, and a quiet sob broke from her lips. Rachel held her hands over her face, wiping the wet track from her tears and tucked brown locks behind her ears. God, if this is some stupid Bichtoria`s trick, then Rachel will kill her with her own hands! And no one dares to say even a word, because she`ll rid of the most nutty bitch on the planet.

"Come on, take a breath." Gatina whispers, stroking Brooke`s face with her hands. "Good girl, well, take another deep breath, honey. Just calm down, okay? You want some water?" Davis shook her head in response. "Okay, maybe you want to tell me what happened?"

"Rach... I... I-I.."

"Hey, slow down, okay?"

"I-I… I h-had a meeting with m-my doc…"

"Ok, I got it. You have your meetings with your doctor every year." Rachel sat on the floor next to her friend and took her hand into her own hands and squeezed it in a gesture of encouragement. "He said something bad? You're sick? Or... God, I don`t know what else it can be."

"I have one month, Rach." Davis sighed heavily and bit her bottom lip with her two teeth when a lump squeezed her throat.

"What the... What do you mean?" Rachel asked worriedly. And here it is. The thought about death in her head made her shiver. Oh, death. No, no, no, this is Brooke Davis! What the hell? Rachel tried not to lose control of her emotions.

"I have a month." Brooke sobbed again. "I have a month to get pregnant. Or, I will never have kids."

Rachel quickly pulled Davis into tight hug. Brooke hid her face on her friend`s shoulder, and her hands tightly clutched in her back. Gatina rocked her, `cause Brooke was shaking.

She`s not dying. That's good. But Rachel knows that Brooke wants to have a baby someday, that she wants to create a wonderful family. And now her dreams and her hopes are broken down under the pressure of life. And it`s cruel. One month? What a hell? All she has is a fucking month to take at least one attempt. But even Rachel won`t jump into the bed with the first guy for getting pregnant. Huh, heredity is such a heartless bitch.

"It`s okay." Rachel stroked her hair. "Everything will be fine. We`ll fix it. We`ll figure it out."

* * *

><p>Rachel came into Brooke`s office and she wasn`t surprised by the picture in front of her. Davis was totally caught up in work and didn`t see anything that was happening around her. She didn`t even react to Gatina`s presence – sat and worked with her papers and documents, and sometimes took glance at a computer screen. Since yesterday evening they had not touched Brooke`s problem. But Davis can`t keep it in herself and concentrate on her work. They need to fix it. How do they fix it?<p>

"Brooke, do you want to go somewhere?" Rachel asked. "You have a lunch break. Don`t tell me that you`ll continue to work. Your work is a pain in my ass."

"Sorry, I should finish these papers." Brooke says, not even raising his eyes.

"Fine." Gatina stepped closer to the young woman and squeezed between her and the table. "So," she put her hands on her hips , "a small cafe or the nice restaurant in the park blocks away? I would choose the restaurant because there is such a gorgeous waiter. And he always gives me such dirty glances ... mmm ... And your big ass soon will be too huge, so having a walk won`t hurt."

"Rach, I'm serious."

"Yeah, me too."

"I need to finish these papers, or Victoria..."

"Stop it right there!" Rachel cut her off. "Forget about work. Forget Victoria. Forget about everything. Let's go somewhere. Because we need to talk, but I don`t want these walls to put pressure on you. You` re working too hard, Brooke, and it`s not normal."

"What else can I do?" Davis yelled, pushed her chair back and stood up. "I have nothing right now. No chance, no hope, no faith. Okay, I have my job, and I will give all my strength to the business. This is the only possible option for me."

"You have a month" Rachel said.

"So what? Are you suggesting to catch some guy on the street and say, 'Hey, you know, I have to get pregnant, maybe you can give me a quick fuck?" Gatina couldn`t fight her laugh. "It's not funny. Because of frustration I can go and catch the men on the streets of New York. And then it will be really bad to everyone. And you will be in the worse position than all! Because you let me do this."

"Ok, quite with your pessimism. Take your purse. I saw a cute café on my way, so don`t make me wait. And no pathetic excuses, whore, or I'll drugg your ass out."

* * *

><p>"So, tell me about your conversation with doc." Rachel asked, and made a small sip of her cappuccino.<p>

"Most of my eggs are not viable." Brooke nervously crumpled a napkin. "My hormones seem to be quite normal, but the body just goes crazy. My periods are confused and all sorts of other things. To be honest, I don`t remember the biggest part of our conversation. When he said that the chances of total fertility by 25 years was big, I couldn`t concentrate on his words. I seem cursed, you know? Unsuccessful attempts to find the right man, unsuccessful attempts to have a normal family. As if everything that I touch, would be broken.

"Stop talking like that. Brooke, you're a wonderful woman. And you try to do everything right. And what the fuck with the `I have one month`?"

"My eggs will remain active for months. I this month will be the biggest chance of successful fertilization. Later there may be different complications that can affect my body and the body of the child." Brooke explained and sighed. "I don`t understand, why me? I don`t even have a boyfriend or a man to whom I can trust with it. And I don`t want to jump on everyone. This is insane, uurghh!"

"What about IVF?

"I don`t actually know. Doctor asked me about IVF and ICSI, but I'm not sure. I mean, this is an ideal option for me right now. They can`t correct the duration of subfertility, but it doesn`t affect the process. And if something goes wrong during the procedure? You know, IVF can also be used with egg donation or surrogacy. But this is not _me_. It won`t be _me_. I know, the child will grow inside of me, but the thought…"

"I understand. Brooke, think about IVF. It's not so bad." Rachel shrugged. "Your donor will be absolutely clean, so you don`t have to worry about the possible consequences. And medicine is now at a high level, so the possibility of any risk is miserable. Just think about it." Brooke nodded. "Okay, I'll go and buy our favorites donuts with chocolate. Wait for me."

"Sure."

Brooke put her elbows on the table and dropped her head on her hands. Her head ached from the hundreds of thoughts. Maybe she should tell Victoria about her problems? She is her mother, she should support her, to share her pain with her and give her some advice. But the relationships with her mother became even colder, and Brooke wasn`t sure that Victoria wants to hear something about her problems. Davis looked down at the cup of coffee that wasn`t even touched. Well, she is not pregnant and she can drink her coffee as much as she wants.

She closed her eyes tightly. She knew it was a shock. She doesn`t fully understand the whole situation. And Brooke was afraid of awareness. Because when it comes, then there will be no way back. Then reality will push her in the back. And no one will be able to help her keep a fragile world in her hands.

Maybe Rachel is right? Maybe, IVF is not so bad? Anyway this is her last chance. Medicine can actually do her a great favor. Many women have these procedures and give birth to beautiful and healthy kids, so why not? Being a single mother is the last thought that bothers her. She is strong. She can handle everything. And Rachel will always be there and help with any problems. But the possibility that the perfect man will fall down from the sky is just unreal. Almost supernatural.

"Brooke?"

She opened her eyes and looked up. Davis gasped and slowly rose from her chair. All the terrible thoughts immediately flew out of her head. Wow, she had forgotten what it's like to be under the gaze of those crystal blue eyes. She smiled and stepped closer to the man who called her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, as Lucas Scott pulled her for the tight hug. Hell, he is much taller than she remembers.

"Actually, my book was published, and tomorrow I have a big meeting here."

"Oh, I didn`t know. Congratulations, Luke! It`s really great."

"I didn`t even hoped to meet you. I mean, New York is a big city, and Haley said you were stuck at work" Brooke smiled bitterly and lowered her head. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yes" she nodded her head. "It's okay."

"Brooke Davis, you were always a horrible liar" Brooke couldn`t help it but noticed his worries look, but Lucas Scott was the wrong person for the sharing with her problems. But her lies always lose their power next to Lucas. Gosh, why he and why now?

"Okay, why don`t we meet and talk somehow? What do you think?" Davis shrugged. She just couldn`t bring herself to voice even a word. What the hell? "Maybe you'll come to my meeting? I don`t think it will take you for long. I hope that I'll be able to finish with all this early" he laughed. "And then we can go somewhere."

"I guess so" she smiled. No, now her thoughts in a totally different direction. And Lucas Scott plus her problem... It will be something very, very wrong!

"Oh, Brooke, I`ve missed you" Lucas hugged her again and she was not against it.

"I`ve missed you too" she murmured in a crook of his neck.

"I`m really sorry that I have to go. My editor is waiting for me right now. So, I hope I'll see you tomorrow?" She just nodded and he hugged her one more time for goodbye. Things are only getting more complicated. And here again...Why she? It`s like she just complicated her life with her own hands!

"Well-well" Brooke turned around and saw Rachel. The devilish smile was on Gatina`s face, and Brooke didn`t like it. Oh, he really didn`t like it!

"You better think twice before you open your mouth and tell another crazy idea, Rachel."

* * *

><p><em>So, how is it? <em>

_Should I continue my story?_

_R\R_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh, thank for your reviews so much! I really appreciate this. _

**bjq**_, I`m not sure that everything will happen too fast with Brooke and Lucas`relationsip, but we`ll see Brucas baby._

**robinscorpionfan**_, oh, we`ll see it in next chapter) I think, I`ll take their scene from 5x05. And I won`t forhet about Brachel frienship _

**alysef**_, yeah, Rachel`s crazy ideas) But anyway her speeches means something_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

He looked around the room. Not like he didn`t want to be here, but he felt that an important part is missing right now. This feeling was inside of him for many years. Like he missed something, like a thing slip through his fingers, and he never even tried to get it back into the right place. And it scares him like hell.

He didn`t know who he was anymore. Lucas Scott wasn`t the same person, he had changed a lot. He was lost, lonely, a little broken... Sometimes he didn`t even know what he really wants in his life. All these people, all these rich publishers and redactors, is it his final destination? But somewhere deep down he knew he was better that that, that he can make his life much better. But he couldn`t find a major stimulus to achieve the desired height.

The truth was inside of him. But where is he?

"Lucas! I've thought that you decided to run away from here."

It was Lindsay, his editor. She was a very great woman and a pleasant companion when their conversations weren`t about their work. Lindsay Strauss felt like a fish in water, and he couldn`t blame her that she did a good job with his book, and now he have to be the part of this world. But it wasn`t his world. Someday he`ll get used to it, but now it seems really strange.

"Lindsay" he greeted her and smiled. "Just feel myself a little uncomfortable..."

"It`s okay" she shrugged. "But they like your book. No, they love your book! You made it perfect, Lucas. The ending is amazing, I`m impressed. Seems like they will start to argue about their favorite characters. It`s a very good sign."

Now every person from his book is just a character. And all these people absolutely didn`t care that the real was behind these pages, that life is still going on. They don`t care if they see the truth or lie. It`s not important anymore.

"I hope that you won`t forget about your talent, Lucas. And soon all these people will see your new novel" said Lindsay.

"Yeah, I hope so too" he mumbled, and threw another glance at the crowd of people.

* * *

><p>"Rachel!" Brooke screamed from her bedroom, trying to reach zip on her dress with her fingers. "Rachel! Rachel, don`t pretend that you can`t hear me!"<p>

"Stop yelling so loud, slut" growled Gatina, entering the bedroom of her friend. "You're so impatient. What has come over you?" She looked curiously at Davis, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Help me to zip my dress" she said and turned her back.

"You chose your dress for an hour, Davis" Rachel begin zipping Brooke`s dress. "Let me guess, you want to impress our discovered novelist, huh?" Brooke opened her mouth to answer, but Rachel continued her speech. "Oh, you are such a little slut, Brooke Davis! You have your awesome black silk underwear on you! I bet that your date won`t end with a simple friendly conversation."

"Oh my God, Rachel, stop it!" Brooke growled and went to the mirror. "It's not a date. His book was published, he asked me to come to his publishing party. You told me yesterday to forget about work and have some fun. So that`s what I`m doing."

"Oh, yeah, you will have some fun with Scott."

"Rachel!"

"What?" She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "He is like a messiah. Just fell on your head in the coffee shop, offered to go to the party. And you chose your dress for an hour for a meeting. I can feel the approaching hurricane" Brooke gave her a bitchy look but said nothing and went to check her imagine in the mirror. "Come on, tell me you're not thinking about what Lucas` body can give you."

Brooke blindly blinked and froze on the spot. Yes, she thought about it. And the thought that his appearance in New York wasn`t a coincidence didn`t let her to concentrate on other things. Lucas Scott was the guy for whom she could give everything she had. And some tenderness was still alive in her heart. (First love is the cruelest thing in the world.) Maybe it's a sign? Maybe this is a chance for her?

But Brooke immediately kicked herself. No, she can`t be so selfish! She has no right to exploit the situation, make Lucas feel something and do her job. First of all, too many dramas have been associated with them, and she isn`t sure that another skeleton in the closet would be a good thing. Lucas was in love with Peyton, and of course he's still in love with her. And she couldn`t betray Peyton because of her selfish interests. No matter what, there is nothing between her and Lucas and nothing will be.

"I see the good thing" Rachel continued to talk. "Sex isn`t a new territory for the both of you. And as I remember, I only heard from you the highest comment about skills of this guy. So, what `s stopping you from having one crazy night with your ex? It won't hurt. Maybe you'll give him a couple of ideas for new books. And he`ll give you something really important for you right now. So you can help each other. And if you care about his feelings so much, then tell him the truth. He has his hero complex, and I bet that he still has a crush on you, so he won`t be able to say you no."

"It`s awful! How can you even imagine it?"

"You want me to describe in details?"

"Dear God, Rachel, enough already! Nothing will happen, you can be sure. No, IVF sounds better."

"Oh, please! Fuck your IVF, when you can have a handsome man. For fuck`s sake start thinking about yourself, Brooke. You want to have a baby, so stop avoiding your dream because of the thought that you won`t have any at 25" Rachel took a deep breath and smiled. "It will be a beautiful baby. It`s gonna be cool if he or she will have his eyes and your dimples. I will teach your kid to use his\her beauty, and he or she will be the most amazing kid on the planet."

Brooke`s heart clenched painfully. Her imagination starts drawing images of little kids with big baby-blue eyes and cute dimples on their cheeks. God, she should stop listening to Rachel!

"I`m so not talking with you right now. And you're officially outside the circle of my friends for a few days, Rachel Gatina" she looked at the clock and quickly took her purse. "Damn, I'm late!"

"Hey, Brooke" Rachel`s voice caught her in the doorway, "no alcohol. And no contraceptives."

"For God's sake, Rachel!"

* * *

><p>He really wants to get out of here. Maybe have a drink. It won`t hurt him. It's a good idea to escape back to his hotel room and relax, forget about all his problems. And he hopes that Lindsay won`t notice his miss. Lucas looks around again and sighs. Still, it was an important moment in his life, but here was no familiar face. Brooke even ignored his invitation.<p>

"Lucas" Lindsay touched his shoulder, "are you okay? You seem a little stressed."

"Just tired" he smiled weakly. "And this party is gonna kill me" she looked at him guiltily and raised her champagne to her lips.

But then he hears a squeal somewhere in the crowd that makes him and Lindsay turn around on the sound.

"Lucas!" The little brunette was bursting through a crowd of people, and cheerful smile was on her face.

"You came" he envelops her in a tight hug. She smelled like strawberries and something else sweet, he couldn`t understand what exactly it was. And she smelled like... Brooke. His Brooke behind the red door. Little brunette hugged him, and he feels on his skin her smile. Yes, he missed her like hell. "You look… great" and the word wasn`t enough to describe Brooke. Her black dress perfectly suits to her thin figure, and her hair was shorter and a little lighter, she didn`t wear too much makeup and he like it. She was really beautiful.

"Oh, thank you" she blushed. "You look great too. I'm sorry I`m late" Davis murmured, looking into his eyes. "Rachel and traffic jam of New York didn`t let me to come here in time," a lie. The most horrible lie, Brooke Davis, and Rachel wouldn`t fight to make a comment at this point.

"Rachel? Rachel Gatina?"

"Yeah, a crazy redhead. We live together" she explained.

"Oh, wow. And how is she?" he asked.

"All the same. Slutty and bitchy" he laughed because of her words and shook his head. Memories of past times in Tree Hill covered him with a cold wave. And he was not sure it's a good feeling. Every day, Lucas realized that he still clings to the past and can`t finally accept his present. Maybe it wouldn`t allow him to move forward? Memories are too expensive to abandon them. But not moving forward is not the best option.

"Oh, Brooke" Lucas snaps out of his thoughts, "it's my editor" Davis looked at a tall blonde, "Lindsay Strauss. Lindsay" he looked at his editor, "it`s my…"

"Brooke Davis" said Lindsay, and Brooke raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I know you from Lucas` book. `Brooke Davis is gonna change the world someday' she quotes the line from book and Davis smiled. "You`re really beautiful, Lucas was right. It's nice to meet you" Lindsay smiles and extends her arm to Brooke.

"It`s nice to meet a woman who found a talent in our Broody" she greeted Lindsay, not even noticing that the old nickname for Lucas fell from her lips.

But he heard it. And the old memories again passed before his eyes. _Broody_. It made his heart ache. Maybe he didn`t lose himself? Is there any chance that the real Lucas Scott just buried somewhere deep inside of him? And he just needed someone who would give him the courage to look within and face all his demons.

Lindsay apologized and disappeared for another portion of champagne, leaving them alone. And Brooke regretted it when she Lucas` gaze on her. She tried to fight it, but looked at him again. His blue eyes were so familiar and so warm. She used to drown in those eyes. And her old habits can cause a lot of problems right now.

_He is like a messiah._

"Hey, maybe you want to get out of here?" He sounded so uncertain, and Brooke shrugged.

"This is your party, Luke, I don`t want to mess..."

"It`s fine" he held out his hand, "they are too boring. And I was hoping that we can talk somewhere" she stared at him. "You looked upset yesterday. I think we can talk about that, too, if you don`t mind. It's been a long time; Brooke it`s been too long, since we last spoke. I mean, I`ve really missed you in my life, Brooke Davis."

She would be glad to show him her new apartment, but Brook was afraid that Rachel`s tongue can bring them too many problems. Of course, Gatina won`t cross the line, but still it will be uncomfortable for her. Like Rachel can see something in her eyes, that can make her to think about herself and forget about everyone. Forget consequences. Forget their past. Forget broken heart. Forget bleeding soul. Forget wariness. Forget Peyton.

But it can give another reason for Rachel`s vulgar jokes, and Brooke won`t fight the urge to strangle the redhead. Even if Rachel is right in some point, it doesn`t mean that Davis will jump on Lucas. It`s really awkward. And wrong. She won`t do it, because it can cause a lot of pain and bring the past in her heart. Brooke Davis can control her mind and her words, and her emotions, but she can`t control her heart and her body.

"Well" she narrowed her eyes, "but if we're going to talk about problems, then we need to get drunk. Very, very drunk. Because you look like you have something to say too, Luke."

And she was right. Brooke has always been a wonderful listener, and he never felt uncomfortable during the conversation with her. Davis was a person who will share any pain and won`t judge. And he`ve missed it very much. No, Haley and Nathan can listen too, and maybe they are the best persons for sharing his problems, and they could do something to help him, but Brooke... Brooke was different. Brooke is Brooke.

"Deal" he nodded, without interrupting their eye contact.

Brooke smiled and put her small hand in his.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, I guess Chapetr 2 is short, but I`ll make it up in Chapter 3 =) I don`t know when my Internet connection will be again, `cause Internet traffic is such a heartless b*tch.<em>

_I hope you like it_

_R\R_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank God, I`m in Moscow now, and my Internet connection is perfect. Yay! I`m so happy reading all reviews =) It`s so sweet, oh, I can`t find any words to describe my feelings._

_Thanks arubagirl0926, dianehermans, alysef, craxygirl54, robinscorpiofan, BrOoke DaViS23. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

They were in a restaurant in New York, and Brooke for the first time felt herself comfortable and relaxed. There was no pressure and no disturbing thoughts. No, there was one, but she desperately tried to get rid of it. Tonight should be about fun and good memories. She can let herself at least one day not to think that her life is miserable.

They talked about everything and nothing. They remembered their former life in Tree Hill, but the topic about their relationship was delicately passed, and she was grateful to him for that. Brooke isn`t sure that it`s the best topic for discussion. (Okay, they aren`t in high school, but some things have a habit to stay in their places.) And for all this time, Davis didn`t speak about her problem. Her bad mood at their first meeting in New York she explained that the problems with Victoria and a lot of work with her new design line made her really exhausted. In some point it was truth.

"So," Brooke pushed her plate aside, "how is Peyton doing?" He looked up at her, but didn`t said a word. "Is it so bad?" She asked.

"I wish things were much better," he shrugged and stared at his dish. "I think it had to happen sooner or later."

"What happened?" She asked worriedly. No matter how hard all these things with Peyton and Lucas were for her, she cared about them very much, and each of their trouble automatically became her, too. "Come on, Luke, you are soulmates, remember? You`ll figure it out. You are Lucas and Peyton, you can always find the way to each other."

"Brooke," he again looked at her, and it makes her doubt her own words. "I'm sorry, but you have no idea about what`s happening in my life and in Peyton`s life," he sees a print of pain in her eyes and then he begin to speak. "Sorry, I guess it was rough. But it's true. How many times has she called you?" Brooke blindly blinked, but left this question unanswered. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Luke," she murmured softly, but he didn`t let her finish her sentence.

"I was going to propose to her," Davis looked at him in disbelief, and he chuckled because of the expression on her face. "But she broke up with me until I opened my mouth. But you know, I knew she was going to say it. Even buying a ring, I knew she was going to break up with me. I guess I just wasn`t ready to hear it and accept it as fact."

She heard it. She could hear the pain in his voice. But Brooke didn`t know if the pain was because of the brake up with Peyton or here was something else. And she has all night to try to help Lucas with his problems because she couldn`t help herself. She just needs to do something for him.  
>"Does it hurt?"<p>

"What?" He asked, not knowing what exactly she meant.

"Living life without her. Does it hurt?"

Lucas didn`t know how to answer her question. When you get used to some person, imagine your life without him is impossible. But when Peyton buried the last chance to fix their relationship, Lucas felt no proper emotions. When somebody left you, you should have feeling of emptiness, which will be filled with pain. He`d felt that with Brooke in high school. But with Peyton, he was ready for such events, and his body created a shell.

"No, it doesn`t hurt. I'm just disappointed that all my plans were complete bullshit. I know that proposing was a stupid move, but I acted only because of the possibility of losing her and feeling myself totally frustrated and exhausted. Is that good or bad to feel nothing?"

"I," she stared at her hands, " I don`t know."

She always thought that Lucas and Peyton will be like Naley. She forgot her girlish dreams about family with Lucas Scott for the happiness of her friend. If she couldn`t save herself and Lucas, then Peyton had to keep a fire in her relationship with Lucas, but not giving up at the first misunderstanding. And she doesn`t understand Sawyer`s motivations.

"Can I see the ring?" She blurted out in one breath and then mentally kicked herself.

And she was surprised when he shoved his hand into the pocket of his jacket, pulled out a velvet box, and after a moment she looked at the beautiful ring. And it could be Peyton`s ring, and she could be the happiest woman.

"It`s really beautiful, Luke," she smiled, never taking her eyes off the thing.

"Congratulations!" They turned on the sound and saw the waiter, who clapped his hands and said something about the engagement. The whole restaurant was clapping and shouting something. Brooke thinks it was congratulations and wishes.

She looked at the ring, then at Lucas, after that she saw a bottle of champagne, which the waiter put on their table. Champagne was free for them. She noticed that a small smile pulled at one corner of his mouth and Lucas looked at the engagement ring. This is crazy. This is really crazy! Oh, if only Rachel could see it... No, she can`t pretend.

_Why the hell not?_ Brooke shrugged and slipped the ring on her finger.

* * *

><p>They walked through the streets of New York. His hand was on her shoulders, and she instinctively leaned closer to him. It felt right and comfortable like it should be. They are together against the world. They might have their own happy story. And Brooke was trying to take her thoughts as a mere outburst of emotions, not as something serious. It's just a night; it's just two old friends against their demons.<p>

"So, Mr. Discovered Novelist," she turned her head and met his gaze, "where do we go now? Because I can stay on my feet aaaaall night," she waved her hand and he chuckled. "Seriously, this ring can do magic stuff. And we can visit a few bars. It really won`t hurt us."

"But I`m so tired," he stuck his bottom lip out, and Brooke playfully slapped his shoulder. "It was painful, actually."

"We need to get drunk, remember?"

"We are drunk."

"Not enough."

"Well, you know what, my lovely fiancé," Lucas cupped her face with his hands, and she laughed at the tone of his voice. "I have a bottle of the nice red wine. I swear that you`ll like it."

"Mr. Scott," she narrowed her eyes and smirked, "do not get me wrong, but are you trying to seduce me?" She sounded like a little stupid drunk schoolgirl, and Brooke will be sorry about her every word in the morning. But now she felt herself so good, almost perfect, that controlling her words is the most stupid thing right now.

But before he could answer her, they heard a male voice. Oh boy, it`s gonna be a long night.

"Can I give you two a ride," it was a horse-drawn carriage and the driver smiled sweetly.

"Why not," Lucas shrugged and turned to Brooke. "It's our engagement night," she smiled and showed the man a ring on her finger. Yeah, the ring can do things. "We need to think about getting married every night," Brooke giggled as Lucas helped get her into the carriage.

"So what are you two have plans for your life together?" The driver asked.

"Eeem," Brooke and Lucas looked at each other and she started talking, "we're gonna be a power couple! He`s gonna be a famous novelist and I` m gonna have a fabulous fashion line!" She leaned against the back of her seat, and Lucas continued her speech.

"Yeah, but we'll still have time for a big family," he said.

"Two boys and a girl."

"And I'll coach little league," it`s beginning to sound like their small plan. They continued the speech of each other; every word and every fantasy coincided with the desire of another. They seem to have caught a wave, and it was wonderful.

"Uu!" Brooke waved her hands, concentrating on the conversation. With each passing moment it became fun and exciting, and she couldn`t stop the flow of words. "And I'll bake treats for the team," she noticed a skeptical Lucas` view, and added quietly, "or buy them."

"And we will spend our summer," Scott looked at her and gave her a big smile, "in our beach house."

"And winter in the southern France..."

"...It won't matter where we are, as long as we are together!"

* * *

><p>"This is actually unfair," Brooke turned and stared at Scott when he appeared with two glasses and a bottle of wine. "I mean, I opened up to you, we talked about my shitty problems. So, I showed mine, now show me yours."<p>

She stood on the balcony and watched how New York still moving and breathing, while Lucas filled their glasses. Actually, her doctor has forbidden drinking alcohol, and Rachel reminded her about it several times, but she didn`t see any sense to stop herself from something right now. She had nothing to lose. Her life wasn`t something for what she could fight as the most fierce tigress. She wasn`t drunk enough because of the cold air that made her a little sober during the ride, so she felt an urgent need for a new portion of alcohol. Brooke turned around and noticed that Lucas was standing right behind her. Too close. She turned her back and again began to look at the landscape before her.

"No matter what it is, what is bothering you right now, you can tell me," and he didn`t sound too drunk, and Brooke was afraid that he will remember their conversation. But she had to spill it out; she had to share with someone else the pain inside her, because it was unbearable.

"Do you ever have a feeling that your life is pathetic?" She continued to stand back to him, because it was easier to speak without fear of break into tears at any moment. "That our world in what we are now isn`t your dream. This is not what you wanted. Every day you try so hard because you want any piece of happiness. But you don`t get anything in return from this world. And now all I can do is ask myself... What`s the point? Nothing will change; I should leave all these attempts. It`s no gonna make me good. I am who I am. And I do what I do. But there is so much pain and unfairness, and I'm not sure how much I can take."

"What makes you think so?"

"My life."

Lucas turned her to face him and covered her cheeks with his hands, and Brooke had no chance to look somewhere else, just in his blue eyes.  
>"Brooke, you're a wonderful woman. And I don`t know why you constantly criticize yourself, why are you belittle all your qualities and your perfection. You can have anything you want, because you're the most brave and independent woman."<p>

"You don`t understand," she lowered her head and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to find the strength to continue her speech. It was hard to open up to him, it's always been difficult for her. "Gosh, it`s really embarrassing! There are things I will never have, Luke."

"Come on, tell me at just one thing you've never had!"

And it just slipped from her lips. Damn, she just couldn`t control her body and her voice, and her lips. It just happened. It was just incident! Because of the alcohol in her body, because of their old memories, because of the atmosphere in the air, because of his standing. She really didn`t want to say it. But Brooke Davis realized that sometimes one small word can be the beginning of something catastrophic.

"You."

Lucas blinked blindly. "Brooke, you'll always have me."

"Luke, you just don`t-"

And he doesn`t know how to explain what gave him the courage to pulled Brooke closer to his body and pressed his lips against her own. Well, it could be alcohol or something else, but honestly, he didn`t care what made him do it. Because the kiss felt so good. It was sweet and nice. And Brooke kissed him back. He felt her lips began to move against his. And she was so gentle, so familiar. Lucas knew that maybe it was wrong standing there, holding her in his arms and feeling all these emotions inside him after breaking up with Peyton (Brooke`s so-called best friend). And ofcourse she doesn`t want to feel something for him again, something that would hurt her again.  
>The idea became stronger when Davis broke the kiss and put her ha<p>

nds against his chest, creating a distance between them.

"Okay", she murmured and licked her lips. "It was the stupidest idea for today." She tried to ignore the pleading in his eyes. Maybe she was everything he needs tonight. But Brooke can`t do this, she just can`t. Because if she let something to happen, she won`t find any strength to stop herself from something irreparable.

"Brooke," he didn`t know what else to say to make her feel the right way.

"I can`t," she whispered, afraid that someone could hear them. "You can`t."

"No, Brooke, we can. You just," he sighed and leaned his head against her, "you just pushed me away, and I hate it. I hate it because I've done things that became the reason why you can`t let me move closer to you. And still, after all these dramas and pain, after I hurt you so much, after you left me, my heart aches in a good way."

"We are so lost," Davis closed her eyes, trying not to give him much attention. Tomorrow it will be different. But the thought about one month made her just leaned closer to him, blood boiled in her veins. She was so weal in the fight with her own body! And she almost hated herself for it.

And he again pressed his lips against her. Her hands instinctively find their place around his neck. He missed it. She felt herself wanted and loved, and it only made her find the truth in Rachel`s words. She should think about herself for the first time in her life, about her future. It's so nice when his tongue brushed against her bottom lip, begging to deepen the kiss. And Brooke gave up.

Lucas felt the familiar taste, and couldn`t stop, couldn`t let her slip through his fingers again. He ran his hands down her shoulders and arms and stopped at her waist. It feels like she shivered when his grip on her body became stronger. Brooke broke the kiss because of a lack of oxygen, but Lucas` lips immediately began to cover her jaw with light kisses. She let herself to voice the moan of pleasure, and she can fell his smile on her skin. She wasn`t so close with any guy for a long time. And her body wants to get rid of the tension.

"Oh my God," she gasped when she felt his lips on her neck. He remembers that spot on her skin that she loves. He remembers. "We are going to burn in hell," she muttered, and ran her hands through his blonde hair.

Lucas took her back inside the hotel room and found her lips again with his own. She`s his even if it was for one night. But feeling her against his body is enough right now. She`s perfect for him, and Lucas feels himself so stupid for letting her left him in highschool. They`re supposed to be. He felt the edge of his bed hit his legs and he fell down, pulling Brooke with himself. And now she was on top of him, and his hands found their way to her hips, pulling her as close as possible. Brooke unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, letting it drop somewhere on the floor. Yes, she missed his skin. She missed his body, and oh boy, he still has a good shape. The tips of her fingers gently ran down his torso, and she smiled, feeling him stiffen under her hand.

"I`ve really missed you," he rises with her on his knees and covers her mouth with his lips. And there was no way back, when his fingers reached the zipper of her dress, but he looked at her, waiting for permission.

Brooke nodded.

One night. That's all they have.

* * *

><p><em>I don`t know is it short or not. But when I was writing it, it looked normal (ok-ok, it was before traslation, whatever). <em>

_I hope you like it, `cause I like it :D I mean, maybe Luke isn`t Luke like in OTH, and these jumps in their emotions are too awkward, but I like it =)_

_R\R_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry, it took me a long time to write something. I hope, you`ll like it =)_

_Thanks arubagirl0926, craxygirl54, dianehermans, XHush-HushX, BrOoKe DaViS23, robinscorpiofan. You are awesome)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_"Hi, Brooke. It`s me. I... I don`t really know what to say to you, or why I`m calling, because you probably want to forget about last night. Or do you even remember what happened? You're just gone. No note, no morning conversation that I expected, during which you would have threw at me hard things and say that I am an asshole, that allowed this to happen, and then you would, of course, start to blame yourself. However, Brooke, it happened. And I really want to talk to you about it. I know, it`s hard. But we can`t change what happened. I mean, it was good, yeah, and- Ok, just call me. "_

_"It's me again. Look, I know you're mad at me. But this wouldn`t have happened only because of my desire. You, wanted it, too, so I don`t see any reason to ignore me. We did it, not me, not you, but we Brooke. So stop behaving as if I`m not there! You left me. And you are trying to run away from problems and serious conversations. It`s not fair, you know. So I have every right to get this damn conversation with you."_

_"I'm sorry. I think my last message was too harsh. But still we need to talk about the whole thing. Brooke, please call me. "_

_"Listen, I'm leaving, `cause I have my book tour, and I think that we won`t have any chance to talk about us. And apparently, you have no desire to talk to me. So you should listen to me right now. I know that it will not change anything between me and you, and we will always be something inexplicable, because being friends is what we can`t still do even after 3 years. Am I sorry about that? Damn, Brooke, no. And I will deny it no longer. Do I want this again? Yes. And I'm not talking about physical contact, I'm talking about us, Brooke. I can imagine how you`re rolling your eyes now, huh. I want you to know that this is not about Peyton and all these shitty problems in your and my life. I know that something bothered you yesterday, but you didn`t open up to me. And I don`t know why, because I wouldn`t judge you. So... I don`t know what else to say or do, because you just don`t want to understand me and accept what happened between us. Sometimes I think I still- Whatever. So if you want to call me after that, then call. I`ve really missed you in my life, Brooke Davis."_

Brooke deleted all the voice messages and clapped her cell phone shut. She knew that everything wouldn`t be so easy in the end. Lucas is the guy who tries to do everything right because of his hero complex but he can`t do it. She hoped he would understand that she doesn`t want to understand what had happened, that she doesn`t want this conversation, because it won`t give them anything. Ok, mayve another portion of pain and misunderstanding. The next drama.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Brooke flinched in surprise when Rachel ran to her bedroom and jumped on her bed. She quickly hid her mobile phone under the pillow, hoping that the red-haired girl didn`t notice anything. Damn, she such a pathetic paranoid. "I knew it! I fucking knew it!" She dropped to Davis` knees magazine and smiled broadly. Actually, it was a triumphant smile. Oh, no.

Brooke looked at the cover of the magazine, and her heart boomed down. She didn`t even read the title, because the picture has already made all her insides flips.

"No, of course, I knew that your Broody-Boy is your weakness. I don`t blame anyone. And for sure you had a crazy and hot sex after years of separation, and he fucked your brains out, but the photo of the two of you on the balcony... Damn, I haven't been laid in a while. But," Gatina took the magazine in her hands and began to read, " `The young creator of successful clothing line Brooke Davis and Newly Discovered Novelist Lucas Scott showed their big true love and announced about their engagement`," Rachel threw the magazine. "Un-fucking-believable!"

"Rachel, it was a joke. We were drunk, he told me about his break with Peyton," the redhead raised her eyebrows in surprise, but she didn`t say a word, "he was broken-hearted over Peyton, and I just asked him to show me the ring, and this dumb waiter thought he proposed to me. We had free champagne, I couldn`t abandon the free champagne."

"I`m not buying it."

"Damn it, Rachel!" Brooke snapped.

"Yeah, I know my name. So, how was it?"

Davis looked at her with eyes wide open. "You are unbelievable."

She climbed out of her bed and quickly went to the bathroom. She was about to close the door behind her, but Rachel quickly stopped her and crossed the threshold of the bathroom. "I want all dirty details!" Gatina crossed her arms, showing her whole appearance, that she won`t leave the bathroom.

"Are you going to stand here? I want to take a bath."

"Phhh-lease," Rachel giggled and rolled her eyes , "I'll give you a dollar if I see something new. So, how was it? And I don`t want to hear that there was nothing between the two of you. Because if I were in his shoes, then I would not let you go without having a little fun. Lucas Scott couldn`t be so stupid and let you go. I mean, he was an asshole in highscool and did his best to push you away, but you`re still his first love, and don`t deny it, Davis. He couldn`t get over you with Sawyer, come on. She`s not...she`s just not you."

"You are not going to leave me alone, aren`t you?" The redhead shook her head vigorously, and Brooke sighed in surrender. "Well," she turned to the mirror and put her hands on the edge of the shell, "it was okay."

"Okay?" Rachel raised an eyebrow. "But seriously? Come on, I know that it couldn`t be just okay. I mean, you`re so gorgeous and he still wants you. I bet that all these years made his-"

"Rachel!" But Gatina looked at her in response, showing that she won`t give up on their conversation. "I liked it, fine! Are you happy now?" Rachel wanted to say something, but Brooke didn`t give her a chance to voice another crazy thought. "But it didn't mean anything."

"Yeah, of course," the redhead turned and left the bathroom. "So that`s why you`re still wearing his ring on you finger."

Brooke looked at her hand. Oh, shit.

* * *

><p>No one in the office asked her any questions. They just looked at her, whispering to each other some things behind her back, noticing that she had no ring on her finger. Millicent stayed quite, merely looked at her questioningly, but Brooke just shook her head in response. She hopes that everybody will forget about the incident. The topic couldn`t been created for discussions and gossips. Everything will be buried as a dirty rumor. Brooke thinks that it will work. Brooke wants it to work.<p>

She ran her hands over her tired face and closed her eyes. She `s such a mess. After all these years and promises to herself Brooke fell so easily into his hands again and gave him every piece of her human being. And the worst thing that she felt herself so good. Again she fell in love with the way he kissed her, touched her like how her body liked, how he made her feel like the only girl in the world. And she hated Lucas Scott for it. He was the past and he has to be her past. Too much pain, too many "but`s". She does not want to be weak and vulnerable. She wants that girl gone.

Her cell phone vibrated, and the sound tore her out ofher own thoughts. Brooke looked up the phone and saw a familiar id. She gasped loudly through clenched teeth. She felt that this conversation can`t avoid, and facing the reality is the right option, `cause it will happen sooner or later.

"Hello," her voice trembled from the excitement.

"I need to hear an explanation!"

"About what exactly?" Brooke got up from her chair and walked to the window, trying to give her voice more confidence and indifference.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, you know perfectly well what I'm telling you. Stop playing dumb! All those crappy magazines are shining with their articles about the engagement of my daughter with «newly discovered novelist»," growled Victoria on the other line. "I can`t believe you bought a beautiful phrase of this farm boy. Lord, what a shame! It feels like the whole Boston is now trying to burn a hole in my back."

"Mom, it was a joke. I'm not engaged."

"Oh, thank God," Victoria gasped with relief. "Because you have so much, Brooke."

"Like what?" She has to learn to control her tongue, so her every word won`t be the reason for another stupid fight. And again she initiated not the best conversation with her mother. She should keep her mouth shut.

"Excuse me? Brooke, you have your company."

Let's face it, Victoria was right. Her company is all that she has now. A handful of people who are ready to eat someone alive, her mother who fancied herself a Big Brother. She did not feel mistress «Clothes over Bros». It was not her place anymore. After the verdict of her doctor sure there are things more important than physical well-being and material prosperity. There are things for which you can actually die. And Brooke Davis may never have such things.

"Mom," she ran her fingers through her dark hair, "I need to tell you something."

"What?" But Brooke couldn`t say a word, trying to muster enough strength to share with Victoria her problem. Mothers love their daughters. Mothers take their daughters for what they are. Mothers help their daughters. "Don`t tell that you are knocked up."

"No, I'm not pregnant. And I never will be."

"What that supposed to mean?"

"I have big problems with my body. I mean, I`ll be totally infertile at 25. You know, no kids, no family…"

"Oh."

"And that's all you want to say?" Brooke's voice is cold and quiet, but inside of her was a storm. How can her mother be so calm? Victoria is a heartless bitch, but even she supposed to have some kind of maternal instinct.

"I`m sorry, Brooke."

"Just forget it," she muttered, trying to get rid of the burning tears in her eyes. "I have a lot of work, I have to go. Bye."And not waiting for a reply of Victoria Brook shut her cell phone.

She covered her face with her hands and took a deep breath. Well, that was gross. Victoria`s reaction was not quite such as Brooke had hoped. She thought that her mother would support her, because all normal mothers care for their children. Maybe something was wrong with her? Maybe Broke was a problem? Was she not a good daughter? Was she not a good boss for the company? Sometimes she thinks that all Victoria has is a disappointment in her daughter, in Brooke.

Brooke threw mobile to the opposite corner of her office and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes.

"Wow, and what was that?" Rachel stood in the doorway, staring at a broken cell phone. "What happened?"

"Victoria happened," Brooke mumbled without opening her eyes. "I told her about my possible infertility."

"And?"

"She`s sorry." Gatina already opened her mouth, but Brooke didn`t give her a chance to speak. "Rachel, it`s okay. It sucks that she had nothing to say to me, but everything is fine. I can handle this. Okay," she rose from her chair and looked at the watch, "I think I need a new mobile phone." Brooke raised parts of the phone and threw them in the trash. "I'll call you as soon as buy the phone. Look," she picked up her purse and looked at Rachel, "I need to go somewhere, and I'm afraid that I couldn`t come to the meeting on time," she noticed Gatina`s look of surprise. "I have meeting with my doctor."

"Brooke-"

"I made my decision, Rachel. And I know what I want. I need to have IVF."

* * *

><p>"Do we have enough time?" Brooke asked quietly. "I mean, I`d thought about your words too much and we could lost our time."<p>

"It`s okay, Miss Davis. We have enough time, you have no need to worry," the doctor said and looked at his papers. "We need to do some tests and make sure that your body will do it perfectly and we won`t have any problems with fertilization. The possibility of miscarriage is miserable, anyway, I think you`ll do it great, Miss Davis. The pills are doing their job, and your periods is getting normal, you`ll see it in a few days. You can ask everything you want about the procedure, if something is bothering you, `cause you`re making a big step in your life."

"I know what I`m doing." The doctor looked up and gave her a smile.

"Great. Then I`ll call you on Monday and we can talk about our next meeting, Miss Davis."

* * *

><p><em>I know, that Victoria was heartless and insensitive, but I needed to make her so horrible woman, sorry. <em>

_R\R_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok, this is really short chapter, but I guess I`ll make it up in Chapter 6 ;) Im sorry that it`s running so slow, but I think Brooke needs time for preparing herself for something realy-realy big =)_

_Thanks craxygirl54, robinscorpiofan, arubagirl0926,XHush-HushX, dianehermans . I hope you`ll like it =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"I thought you said it`s ok," Brooke nervously squeezed her purse in her hand.

She got a call from the doctor this morning. It had to be their meeting, where they could discuss the procedure and clarify all details, and appoint the date. Brooke was waiting for this call with great impatience, because it`s gonna change her whole life. She was afraid, yes, but the opportunity to have a baby destroyed all her fears and concerns. Somehow, the idea that she can`t handle this or that she can`t be a good mother to her child doesn`t disturb her. She knew that she would never allow all Victoria`s mistakes, that she will be a wonderful mother, that Rachel will always be next to her and her child. It doesn`t matter that this child will be only half of her.

But her period didn`t normalized, and the doctor concentrated his attention to this. And, of course, Brooke was really worried. At this moment she actually hated her body.

"Yes, Miss Davis, I said so," doctor put his hands on the table and looked at her. "The tablets may not have time to act on your body. And that's OK, because we need more time to get your body used to the normal processes."

"So, what's the problem?" Brooke asked and blankly looked at her doctor. Her body is going crazy, but they can fix it, right? Her body have no right to take away her last hope.

"We have no problems. We just need to do a couple of extra tests to make sure of the stability of your body. Miss Davis, you do not have to worry about anything. The best thing for you now is to avoid any stress. Your body will be acutely responsive to changes of the nervous system and some bad emotion may affect all processes of your body."

"Just a few tests?" Brooke asked uncertainly. "Is that all? So I can have a baby soon?"

"Yes."

"Ok," she nodded and sighed with relief, "that`s good."

* * *

><p>They were in Los Angeles. Lindsay was happy because of high sales and ratings of his book, and she added to their tour-list a few more cities, appointing a meeting there. His editor was so cheerful and happy that it was impossible not to get her mood. Of course, he was happy, too, that they have such a success and it was just a couple of weeks, but book`s rating got higher, but his thoughts were far away from Los Angeles.<p>

For several days, he grabbed the phone, but then left the idea to call Brooke. He was sure that she got his voicemail and heard every damn word. Sometimes he wanted to come back to New York, find Brooke, grab her by the shoulders and make her talk to him about their night. But her disregard makes him to understand that she doesn`t want to touch this topic. Running away from him is the thing that Brooke Davis doing best, even if she is strong enough to fight.

Well, he had to fight for their relationship in high school, he had to make Brooke feel herself needed and loved and the only girl in his heart, he had to keep her heart as the apple of his eye. And he made one wrong step after another, not learning from his own mistakes. And the most bitter that Brooke have finally closed the case with the past as the lid of his box opened.

And now he was holding a mobile phone in their hands, when Lindsay came in his hotel room. He put the phone in the pocket of his jeans and looked at her, but she didn`t notice anything.

"So, Mr. Party," Lindsay sat on the edge of his bed and looked at him, "your fake engagement gave us a reason to be nervous."

"Lindsay-"

"All right," she smiled. "I can understand. The meeting with Brook in New York was supposed to end with something for both of you," Lucas stared at her, and Lindsay continued her speech. "You have your own story, and I kept these pages in my own hands. The past is the most heartless thing, and it can hit you in the back at any moment. And I know you, Luke, you can`t get rid of the feeling that you had missed something very important. But every our act wasn`t made in vain, our every movement wasn`t for nothing. And you must learn to accept things as they are, Luke. Brooke Davis is a wonderful woman, and she deserves happiness. And she could be yours, but you chose another woman, and then she left you, which, of course, made you to think about your possible mistake with Brooke. You always rush from one side to another, Lucas, and you hurt people even if you have no idea about it. And now you`re trying to keep the last spark. You hope that Brooke is your real happiness. But sooner or later you have to accept the fact that maybe her happiness is another man and another life, even if it's life without you in it."

"This is-"

"Truth."

Living without Brooke Davis. For some reason the thought scares him more than anything. He found her again, he held her in his arms, he tasted her, he felt the warmth of her body and realized how perfectly they fit together. All this was not for losing her again. She is something that he can`t get enough. How could he even live without seeing her every day, without talking to her?

"And what do you think I should do? `Cause I have no idea what is right and what is wrong," Lucas asked.

"This is your decision," Lindsay told him. "And you will do what is best for her. If she wants to give you one more chance, then your story is still breathing, and you should do everything to make the woman trust you one more time, to make her believe you that you'll never hurt her again. If she wants to leave it all in the past, then you should respect her choice. Just let it go, Luke."

"What about now?"

"You know what," she rose to her feet and headed for the exit from a hotel room, "I saw one bar. We can have a few drinks, if you do not mind."

"You are the boss here," Lindsay smiled.

"Just don`t propose to me, Scott," Lindsay laughed, and he shook his head, leaving a hotel room with his editor.

* * *

><p>Brooke went to her bedroom and threw her purse on the bed. The office was very busy, and Victoria is gonna stay in Boston for a few more weeks. And every day, squeeze the last juices out of Brooke, and she just can`t stand on her feet in the end of the day. Today Rachel had insisted that she gave herself one day off. Any fight with red girl was useless because she always can find the strongest argument, and Brooke just gave up.<p>

She took off her earrings from the ears and opened the drawer to find a box with her jewelries. But then her eyes caught a completely different thing. Compressing the earrings in one hand, the other she gently and carefully taking the item at hand. It was a wedding ring, which she forgot to give Lucas. It was a wedding ring, which would be Peyton`s ring. But we should admit that this jewelry makes her heart skipped a beat. After all, if they`d chose a completely different way, if they`d done everything right, then the ring would belong to her.

Lucas Scott was under her skin. And she couldn`t get rid of him. One night was enough for her old emotions and feelings filled her body. And she knows that these feeling is gonna find their place in her heart and will continue to grow as a small child, and she just have no strength to kill it. And it will take years to learn to ignore every jump of her pulse.

Lucas Scott was in her veins. Lucas Scott was in her head. Lucas Scott was in her heart.

But she knows that his heart will always belong to the lovely blonde. She knew that his habit of throwing himself to women was the barrier to his perfect relationship with Peyton Sawyer. And Brooke Davis was one of the barriers. It doesn`t matter what is going on between them, soon Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer will find a way to each other. Brooke loves them both and see them happy is the only thing that can give her the strength to move forward.

"This is so wrong," she mumbled.

She breathed slowly and put a ring on her finger. Gosh, this is probably the most stupid act of her, but... The ring suited to her perfectly! Oh dear, she is so lost.

"Well, well."

Brooke turned to the sound of someone`s voice and put her hand on her chest, feeling her heart pounding fast.

"Oh, Rachel, you scared me," she gasped with relief. "Don`t you dare do it again."

"And are you going to give it back?" Brooke looked at Rachel. "I mean his ring. Are you going to give him the ring back? Or do you plan to leave it as a reminder-"

"Yes, I want to give him a ring. I think, he`ll need it soon," she quickly took the ring off her finger and put it in its place, and then she placed her earrings.

"I find it interesting, `cause you ignored all his calls and voice messages. And don`t tell that you were busy or some crap like that. I`m not against pigeon post, but this method is really old, you know," Rachel went to Brooke and put her hand on her shoulder, forcing her to look at her. "Brooke, sooner or later you have to talk about it. This is really important for the both of you. He wants to talk-"

"And what about what I want?" Brooke slapped. "I don`t want to be _that_ girl anymore. I've had enough, Rachel. I'm out of this drama. And then, you were first person who asked me to think about myself at first and told me to be selfish for once in my life, right? So let me think about myself, Rachel. I want to be a normal woman with normal life and not fighting with the thought that I can hurt someone with my wishes! And I will give him a ring. I don`t know how and when, but I'll give it back, because it's not mine, it belongs-"

"If you`re goin` say it belongs to Peyton, I punch you in your pretty nose."

"We both know the truth," Davis muttered.

"You know just what you want to know, Brooke!"

"Why are you trying to make me feel that way?"

"Listen-"

"No," Brooke cut her off, "let me finish. This is going to break me clean in two. I don`t want prick my finger on a spinning wheel again, because I'm not sure I'll survive. I fought for him so long and so hard, I gave him all of myself. And he chose her, Rachel. He chose her! I appreciate every good moment with him, and what we had… what we had it won`t be forgotten. He made me good, and I`m so thankful for that, but now we are so different person and we have our past behind backs. We have our lives and our ways. And one night won`t change what had been buried years ago. And soon I will have a baby, Rachel, and my life is gonna change. Finally I'm able to give all my strength to a person who will love me as much as I love him."

"Did you have a meeting with your doctor?" Gatina asked quietly.

"Yes. We did some more tests a week ago."

"Wow. So, are you okay? I mean, is your body okay?"

"Yes," Brooke nodded, "everything is fine. I think we can do it this month, because my results are quite stable, and the doctor didn`t see any problems. God, I am so, so, so happy Rachel," Gatina saw cheerful and happy smile on her face.

Rachel wanted to say something, but then she was interrupted by the mobile rang, and Brooke quickly took her purse in hand and pulled her mobile out of it. She understood by the sparks in the eyes of the brunette that it was expected and desired call.

"Hello... Yes, it's me... Hello, Dr. Donovan..."

Rachel saw how Brooke`s lips pressed together, and recent signs of joy gave way to anxiety. Davis also continued to listen to her companion, and with every moment her face grew whiter and whiter.

"Brooke," Rachel called her, but Davis just squeezed her mobile in her hand, ignoring the redhead.

"I understand... Yes... Yes... Well... Yeah... Bye."

"Brooke, what the doctor said?" Asked her Gatina.

Davis looked at her friend. Her lower lip trembled, and she quickly biting her with her two teeth. And there were tears in her eyes. She blindly looked at her cell phone and shook her head. The words of her doctor are ringing in her head. Brooke closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Come on, you can tell me, honey," Gatina cheered her.

"I can`t have IVF."

* * *

><p><em>R\R<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_I told about slight AU, so here we go. Naley is fine (no Nathan`s accident), and it`s gonna be 4th Jamie`s birthday soon._

_Thanks dianehermans, bjq, arubagirl0926, craxygirl54, robinscorpiofan, XHush-HushX, BrOoKe DaViS23 . I hope you`ll like it =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"It`s impossible." The answer was a reflex. "Are you sure?" Brooke asked. "Gosh, I mean, you know for sure, Dr. Donovan? This is not some stupid mistake? Or are you confused my results with another woman?"

Rachel squeezed her hand reassuringly in her own hands, but Brooke continued to look at her doctor. She could feel the trembling of her friend's body because of her emotions. Brooke was totally focused on a discussion with Dr. Donovan, and it seems that she could not believe a word. And Rachel couldn`t understand her condition because she felt some confusion, too. Brooke so badly wanted to have a baby, so eager to become a mother...

_"I can`t have IVF."_

_This phrase made Rachel gasped. All these weeks Brooke was so keen on the idea of her pregnancy that there were no thoughts that could bother her somehow. She was sure in her abilities and desires. Only the imagination of a little baby in Brooke Davis` hands made Gatina`s heart became warmer. Davis Junior could be the most beautiful child on the planet. They even discussed the nursery for the baby and the creation of children's clothing line for the youngest ages. And what now? _

_"What?" Rachel yelled. "Wait, what do you mean? Why? What happened? You said that the doctor didn`t see any problems with your body. I thought-"_

_"Rach, I'm already pregnant."_

"I don`t feel myself pregnant," Brooke murmured. "I don`t have the most well-known morning sickness, or some another signs. I`m late, but you said that my body is going crazy, and pills will do the job soon. So I thought it was ok."

"Miss Davis, you have a small period of time, not more than four weeks, but I`m absolutely sure that you are pregnant," Dr. Donovan looked at her and smiled warmly. "I hope this is good news for you." Brooke hardly swallowed the lump in her throat and stared at her hands, trying to take all this information. "Or do you need time to think about this?"

"Brooke?" Rachel tried to catch friend`s gaze.

"Can I call you in a few days?" Davis asked quietly and Dr. Donovan nodded.

They rose from the couch, and left the cabinet. All the way to the parking lot Brooke was silent, but Rachel didn`t push on her, giving time to think about everything. Such information may shock anyone, especially if you don`t expect this. Gatina knew that getting pregnant from her ex-boyfriend is the last thing Brooke wanted, but somewhere deep inside of the brunette was the spark that supposed to warm her soul later. Still, she was pregnant. She will be a mother soon. And this is the most important thing right now.

"What am I going to do?" Brooke sobbed and covered her face with her hands, leaning back in her seat. She can`t be pregnant. Not like _this_, for God`s sake!

"Hey, look at me," Rachel gently took brunette`s hands off her face and looked into her eyes, "everything is fine. You`re ok, Brooke."

"No, I`m not ok!" She whispered angrily, and Rachel carefully wiped wet track from her cheeks. "I'm pregnant dammit! I didn`t plan it, Rachel. I mean, I wanted and I still want a child, but-"

"Brooke, calm down."

"Why I should always be in the epicenter of all these dramas? I thought that New York would be a hiding-place for me, but again I`m in a deep shit! It's not fair."

"I understand," Rachel told her. "But let me tell you something. Right now a little child is growing inside of you, Brooke. You have what you wanted the most in your life. Let's forget for a moment that your baby is someone else's, okay? Focus on yourself. Think about what this baby will bring into your life, Brooke. We will create a children's clothing line, and your kid will become a super model. It will be your pride and your happiness, your life and you air. I`m gonna make sure that our handsome boy will have all girls' hearts. And if it's a girl, then all guys should prepare themselves for her beauty, because she will have her look from her hot mom. I know you'll be a wonderful mother."

"You're too smart for a slut, Rachel Gatina," Brooke muttered, wiping her nose, and Rachel giggled.

"I hope it was a compliment," the redhead said the and fastened safety belt. "So, are you going to tell our Broody-Boy that he will be a happy daddy?" She didn`t care was it too early to ask such a question because she needed to face bitter truth. No matter what happens between the two of them, Lucas deserves to know about it. But Rachel wouldn`t blame her if Brooke decides to keep it away from him.

"I don`t know," Brooke looked at the rearview mirror. "This is the last thing that bothers me right now, honestly. He has a right to know, but I don`t think it's a good idea for both of us. He`s gonna do the _right_ thing, and I don`t wanna be his liability. I know, that he doesn`t want to be include in something that he won`t handle. And he won`t handle all of it, it`s too much for one stupid drunk night. I just want to think about my situation. I'll deal with the mess later, I promise."

"This is your decision," Rachel told her. "And whatever you decide, I'll always be by your side, super-hot mommy."

* * *

><p>"No answer?"<p>

Lucas looked up from the display of his mobile phone and saw Lindsey. Tall blonde stood in the doorway, arms crossed. Her blond hair was in tight and high tail, and she looked so peaceful without any formality, because today they had a day off, and there were no scheduled meetings. She wore no makeup, and her lineaments were much softer than usual. He used to see her in a formal situation, but he liked her look right now. She was really homely.

"Huh?"

"Brooke," she said, and went to the table where he sat. "She doesn`t answer your calls, am I right?" Lucas quietly shut the phone and put it on the table. "Come on, stop torturing yourself, Luke. You`re gonna burn a hole in your phone, but it doesn`t bring you any results. Seriously, you should stop doing this." He didn`t answer her. "Don`t you think that she made her choice, Luke?"

"I wish I knew," he muttered and rose from his chair. "You know it's all so stupid. I feel like a real idiot, trying to fix something and get her attention somehow, and she throws it out the window. I just can`t understand her. I know, it`s hard for her, it`s not easy for me, too, actually. I miss her more than I should, but she just-"

"Maybe it's time to move on," Lindsey said. "Maybe it's time to let her go?"

* * *

><p>Brooke lay on the bed, and her gaze was faced to the ceiling. How could her life turned like this for one moment? A couple of days ago she was an ordinary woman who dreamed of having a child and preparing herself for IVF. Today she is a woman who is pregnant with her ex-boyfriend`s baby. And she`s not sure it`s a good thing.<p>

She always told herself that she wouldn`t do something like this. After everything she`s been through she still couldn`t think about consequences after her actions and movements. Brooke knows that if she tells Lucas then Peyton will be hurt. She remembers how her heart ached from the bitterness, when she saw the moment of their happiness and felt that her relationship with Scott has only two colors. The horror of any relationship lies in the fact that no one cares how nice / good / loyal / honest you can be, because sooner or later will be a time of your becoming someone`s memory, someone`s past. Your love is just not enough, and you can do nothing with it.

Brooke instinctively touched her stomach with her fingertips. Wow, another life is inside her. And that`s all she wants now - knowing that the child is fine. She wants to protect him\her from all the pain and cruelty and injustice with which she faced. She doesn`t know will it be a girl or a boy, how the child will look like, or will her baby have Lucas` temper and habits, but Brooke is sure in one thing - she will do everything for _her_ unborn child.

"Hey, slut, I wanted to ask you-" Rachel went into the bedroom and stood beside the bed. "Are you okay?" Brooke slowly turned her head and her eyes met a gaze of her friend.

"Just thinking."

"Don`t make yourself feel the bad way, Brooke."

"You wanted to ask something," Davis muttered, covering her body with a sheet and wrapped tightly in it.

"Oh, no, don`t you dare do it," Gatina said. "Don`t play these games with me, Davis. Just tell me what's bothering you," but brunette shook her head and hid her face in the pillow, mumbling something unintelligible. "I think we still have some ice-cream in the fridge."

Brooke got into a sitting position in bed, when Rachel came back with a jar of ice-cream and two spoons. She knew that could have no chance to avoid their conversation. She can`t keep it all inside. The thought about looking in the eyes of her child and recognizing _him_ made her heart clenched with pain. Brooke wanted to throw Lucas Scott from her head. But now she has a piece of him inside of her body, inside of her soul. And no one can take it away. No one can steal it.

But before Brooke had time to start talking, her mobile phone rang. Rachel waved as she dipped her spoon in the ice-cream, and Brooke took her cell phone.

"Hello."

_"Hey, Tigger!" The voice on the other line._

"Hales!" Brooke gasped happily and smiled. "God, we have no talk for so long. I miss you so much."

_"Same here," Haley said. "I miss you, too. Tree Hill isn`t the same without you, Brooke, you know. But I hope you will fix it soon."_

"What do you mean?" Davis asked.

_"Oh, don`t tell me you forgot," Hayley moaned, and Brooke frowned, trying to understand what her friend said. "Jamie's birthday is next week. You promised to be with us this time."_

"Jamie`s birthday," Davis repeated and looked at Rachel worriedly. Gatina raised her eyebrows in surprise and licked the spoon. "I-I remember, Tutor Wife, but-"

_"No "but`s," Brooke. I told him that his beloved Aunt Brooke will be with him. Don`t do it again. Sometimes it`s really hard to explain him why we have just some check with "a lot of zeroes" from his aunt and not her presence."_

"Hales, I'm sorry, but this`s not the best time for my arrival. I mean, I really want to see my handsome godson, and I'm just going crazy without seeing all of you, but-"

_"Come on, we`ll get together like we used to. I think you have something to tell us about your amazing company and New York. But it`s bad that Lucas and Peyton won`t be here. They miss you, too," Davis quietly gasped. Ok, no stupid magazines with provocative photos in Tree Hill. Lucky her!_

"So, Lucas and Peyton will not be in Tree Hill?" Brooke asked. Rachel gave Brooke oh-do-not-do-this look, but the brunette continued to talk. "And where are our lovely birds?"

_"Oh, you got me wrong, honey," Haley said. "I guess that you know nothing about them. They broke up like, eeehm, one month ago. Peyton is busy with her recording studio, and Luke has his book tour with Lindsey, and he can`t cancel their meetings. But I hope that you'll be able to stay longer with us, and you can meet Lucas. I know that he`ll be really happy to see you again. It was too long since-"_

"Hales, I'm not sure."

_"You promised, Brooke. You`re gonna miss another Jamie`s birthday."_

Brooke looked at Rachel. Maybe, in her eyes was a sign of question, because the redhead nodded and gave her a small sad smile. Just a few days in Tree Hill won`t hurt her, yeah? Maybe Haley can make her feel better, `cause Tutor Girl has some special calming power and she`s good with words. She`s gonna do it really quickly and won`t face her ghosts.

Brooke took a deep breath. "O-ok. I think I can do this."

_"Great! I`ll send you our new address later, ok? Can`t wait to see you, Tigger," Haley said._

"Yeah, me too," she slammed her phone shut as Haley hung up and looked at Rachel. The redhead dove her spoon in the ice-cream and shook her head. "I know, Rach, just don`t say anything," mumbled Brooke.

"Tree Hill is a swamp," Rachel told her.

"I want to see Jamie and Naley, that`s all," Davis took her spoon.

"Sweet."

* * *

><p><em>R\R<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_I like Chapter 7, honestly. I don`t know why actually, but I just do :) I mean, Naley, Tree Hill, Brooke... Something is gonna happen in Chapter 8 ;)_

_I have no time to check out my mistakes, sorry._

_We touched **Lindsey`s** topic. Yeah, we`ll Lindsey\Lucas (spoiler, whatever), but I wanna see her in a good shape, so no catfights between B Davis and blonde editor. She`s gonna be a good note. I mean, fights will find their place, but not between girls ;)_

_Thanks dianehermans, robinscorpiofan, bjq, craxygirl54, arubagirl0926, XHush-HushX. So sweet, I can`t find words to describe how grateful I am! (And you`re all so smart, or it`s me who is so predictable.) I hope you`ll like it =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"How are you feeling?" Rachel went to the bathroom. Brooke was sitting on her knees before the toilet, holding with her right her hair so she wouldn`t made them dirty. Her "well-know" morning sickness started about 4 days ago, and every Rachel`s morning began with disgusting sounds behind bathroom door. And Brooke became a little bitchy sometimes, but Rachel knew that all this is more about the upcoming trip and the possible troubles, but her condition only added oil to the fire.

"I`m almost 2 months pregnant. What do you think?" Brooke snapped, getting up. She flushed the toilet and walked to the sink. She took the scrunchy and fastened her long chocolate hair. "Uuurrrghh, where's my toothbrush?" She began to go randomly through all the accessories on the shelf, trying to find the right thing.

"Brooke, it`s directly in front of you," the redhead said. Davis breathed noisily through her clenched teeth and took a toothbrush. "Are you sure you're okay? I can call Millie, and she will book tickets for another date," Brooke mumbled something in reply, while brushing her teeth. "Can you say that again, please, but without toothpaste in your mouth?"

"I'll feel better after a couple of minutes," she said. "I'm just a little... nervous."

"Why?" She filed a towel to Brooke, and the brunette smiled gratefully, wiping her wet face.

"You know, it will be very difficult to hide my condition from everyone in Tree Hill, even a few days. Especially from Haley. I mean, look," she turned sideways and lifted the hem of her shirt, showing her belly, "I can`t hide it!"

"You don`t even have a belly yet, Brooke. Chill," Gatina said. Brooke`s abdomen was a little bulging, but it didn`t scream like _"Look, I`m pregnant dammit!"_, so it won`t cause any problems, even with her thin figure. She always can ware dress or tunic and hid any changes from everyone in Tree Hill. But her morning sickness is something that you just can`t put aside.

"Yeah, but it's growing!"

"Of course, and the flight will make you a fat nine month pregnant woman," Davis's eyes widened. "Okay, I`m taking it back, don`t be mad. Brooke, sooner or later everyone will find out, so it's just a matter of time. I don`t think that Haley will run around Tree Hill and screaming that you're pregnant with ex-boyfriend`s baby. She probably will convince you to tell him the truth and do the right thing. And I fully support her in this. And, of course, Nathan will find about everything, because your Tutor Girl can`t keep secrets from her hot husband, and he`s gonna be one of the initiates. And then our little brother will tell you about happiness of the fatherhood- "

"You`re not making it better," Brooke said.

"Whatever, we still need to pack your stuff, Mommy," Rachel turned to exit, as Brooke began to speak. "Are you sure you don`t want to go with me? I think, Haley won`t be against your company."

"Are you serious?" Gatina looked at her skeptically. "Tree Hill isn`t my place. I'll show my awesome ass only in an emergency. And Haley will remember my attempts to still her husband. So no thanks. Moreover, I need to keep an eye on your company, remember?"

"Victoria will be here tomorrow or so. She took the job under control, even in Boston, so I doubt that I`m able to influence her decisions" Brooke told her.

"Okay, we'll deal with it later, but now we have packing to do," Gatina clapped her hands, "packing, packing, packing!"

* * *

><p>Rachel has no desire to stay at the airport for a few more minutes after Brooke`s goodbye and promises to call if something happens. Honestly, Rachel wasn`t supported this idea of visiting Tree Hill, even though she knew perfectly well how Brooke cherish the relationships with Haley and Nathan and her little godson. She remembers how Davis couldn`t find a place because she had missed Jamie's birthday (actually, she was on his first b-day), and was looking for another reason to visit her little blond. And that's fine, of course, but it's the same Tree Hill, and there's sure to be something to happen, because no event in this town can`t be out of the vision of some mystical powers, and gods always are ready to send any test on townspeople`s heads.<p>

Once again, Brooke`s pregnancy. Brooke`s situation won`t be hidden from watchful eyes of attentive Haley, and Brooke can`t find any courage to lie to the young Captain America. She always had a weak spot for her Tutor Girl, and even after 3 years no defensive armor won`t save her from overwhelming emotions.

And for fuck`s sake, Lucas Scott is gonna stay away from the idea to make a surprise visit to his nephew! Rachel, of course, firmly convinced of the reasonableness of thought to tell Scott about his unborn child, but still Brooke can`t accept the fact that she will be a mother soon and she supposed to be grateful for that her former boyfriend. Therefore, everything must happen slowly, so it would be better for Brooke, because the unborn baby's state depends on Davis` emotional condition.

Rachel went to the office «Clothes over Bros», to deal with some of her papers. Brooke thought of them at the last moment, and Gatina promised that she`ll deal with everything. She couldn`t imagine a few years ago, that she would be the right hand of Brooke Davis, who is gonna be the creator of a successful clothing line. Honestly, Gatina didn`t do anything serious in her life ever, and all her attention was focused on alcohol, boys, sex and fun. Not that something has changed, but she became more responsible, serious and… wiser, sometimes. And Brooke Davis is the reason.

"Hey, Millie," she waved her, and Millicent smiled back and straightened her glasses. "I`m here for the papers that Brooke left here."

"Oh, Brooke`s papers are in her cabinet. I can bring them, she locked the office," she suggested.

"Don`t worry, I'll take them myself," Gatina went to the Davis` office, taking from her bag the keys on the run. Brooke made for her spare set of keys a few years ago, God knows why.

She was surprised when she discovered that the door wasn`t locked, but still pushed the door and crossed the threshold.

"I thought you were really-"

"What are you doing here?" Gatina stared at the woman, who was sitting behind Brooke`s desk. Dark brown hair framed a woman's face and her eyes filled with surprised at the sight of Rachel.

"I have the same question to you, Rachel. Where is my daughter?"

"You know that breaking is punishable," she closed the door, not wanting anyone to hear the conversation (and she is sure that it`s gonna be the most unpleasant conversation), and crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want? I thought you`re in Boston."

"This is my company, too, if you forgot it. And you should turn down the tone, young lady, and talk to me in a more respectful tone. But I`m gonna ask one more time. So where is my daughter? She forgot that she has a work?"

"Yes, the work that you are stealing from her," Rachel hissed without breaking eye contact with Victoria. "And why are you so pleasant about it? Why do you even care? Don`t tell me that your maternal instincts wake up. Oh yeah, I forgot, you're worried only about the state of the company and money."

"Watch your mouth, Gatina," Victoria`s cold tone didn`t scare Rachel. Female voice only made the blood boil in her veins with anger. "She canceled all appointments and meeting for the next week. And you supposed to know where she is now. So enough of these games, I'm not in the mood to play charades."

"She`s out of the city. Do you like my answer?"

"This is so stupid, especially with her condition." Rachel raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, please don`t make your face, Gatina. You thought that I would be the last person on Brooke`s list, who knows about the pregnancy? You underestimate me, girls. Dr. Donovan was very, very pleasant companion." Rachel kept icy calm and didn`t give any chance Victoria`s provocations. In any case, she wouldn`t tell her where Brooke is. If Victoria feels any importance, she should to find her own daughter by herself.

"Whatever. I know that you know where she is, so I have no need in this information," Victoria shrugged. "But you will bring my daughter back." The expression on Rachel`s face didn`t change. "I'm serious, Gatina, you will bring my daughter back in New York, and I don`t care how you`re gonna do it."

"And why should I do what you need?"

"Because Brooke is all you have," Victoria told her. "Let's put two and two together, let's face it. Its stupid joke with the farm boy didn`t end the best way, don`t you think so? I bet that she won`t stay away from him too long. I hate that he`s still Brooke`s weakness. Do you seriously think that she will return to New York when she meets him?" Victoria smirked, seeing the worried expression on redhead`s face.

"And then, you need a job, Rachel. So, if I don`t see my daughter in the next few days, then you can say goodbye to your position in this company," Victoria said, headed out of the office. "You know me, so you better stop joking with me and do what you need to do. You can be sure that you won`t find a place even in a bordello."

"Bitch!" Rachel growled and threw her purse in the closing door.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lindsey," Lucas said as he heard a female voice on the other line. "Where are you?"<p>

_"Actually, I made myself go shopping. Why?" She asked._

"Nothing. I just couldn`t find you in your room, and-"

"_Oh, are you worried about me? How sweet, Scott," Lindsay laughed. "But that's enough, say what's on your mind, or fake blonde will buy awesome shoes faster than I can buy them. Otherwise you will have to work sooo hard to get my forgiveness. And you know me, Scott, it`s gonna be the most horrible torture of the year."_

He chuckled. "Okay, you caught me. Listen, Jamie's birthday in a few days. And we have these meetings and parties. Can we deal with them very, very quickly or cancel them or something else? I don`t want to miss his fourth birthday, you know. He`s gonna be mad at me, and you`ll lose with your the most horrible torture, `cause Jamie can make it even worse."

_"Oh, you're such a cutie, Scott," Lindsey sighed and smiled. "But I can`t promise you anything, sorry, Luke. This is your and my job, and we can`t forget about it. I know how much you adore your nephew, but... I'm sorry."_

He scratched the back of his neck. "Okay, don`t worry."

_"Hey, maybe we can have dinner together?" Lindsay suggested._

"Yeah, why not," he told her.

_"Great, see ya."_

* * *

><p>Brooke took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Was she nervous? Oh yeah, nervous like hell. At first glance, Scott`s new house looked amazing, and she was sure that insides of this places is gonna amaze her. Haley insisted to Brooke stayed with them during her trip. Honestly, Brooke didn`t resist too long, because God knows when she will decide to visit this place again.<p>

The answer didn`t take too much time, and the door opened. She saw a tall man, and couldn`t help but noticed that these years have changed him. His lips stretched into a broad smile. "Brookie!" He quickly hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you're here."

"And hello to you too," Brooke said. "Natie, I need to breathe," she whispered, and Scott immediately released her from the embrace and looked at her apologetically. They still use these childish forms of their names, and it made her heart shrink from painful memories. "I`ve missed you."

"I`ve missed you, too," Nathan told her. "Come in, Hayley`s in the kitchen. I'll take care of your bags," she smiled at him gratefully, and crossed the threshold.

Yes, she was right. Inside the house was a real sweetie. She thinks she could stay here forever. Haley has done a great job with the design of the place, and Brooke couldn`t wait to see her room. Haley said something about a surprise, but she didn`t go into details, wanting to keep the intrigue of her arrival.

"Tutor Wife," Brooke smiled when she saw Haley in the kitchen cookingdomething. She was still the same sweet and cheerful, and beautiful, just long blond hair gave way to short dark curls.

"Tigger!"

"Aunt Brooke!" Before Haley could say something more, a little boy ran into the kitchen and grabbed Davis` leg. "You're here! I told you, Mom, that she`s gonna come! Aunt Brooke wouldn`t miss my B-day! She`s awesome!" Haley walked closer to them and smiled warmly. "I`ve missed you, Aunt Brooke."

"I`ve missed you, little boy," Brooke knelt down and hugged Jamie. He wrapped his little arms around her neck, hugging her even stronger. "You`re so big and grown-up. Hales," she looked at the brunette in front of her and rose to her feet, raising Jamie on her hands, "come here," Haley joined them and hugged Brooke.

"This is a good thing that you came."

"I`m glad, too," Davis said.

"Aunt Brooke."

"Yes, handsome?"

Jamie kissed her cheek and smiled. "Welcome home."

* * *

><p><em>R\<em>R


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks BrOoKe DaViS23, Isabel camilla Scott, arubagirl0926, craxygirl54, dianehermans, bjq, XHush-HushX. You`re awesome readers ever! Hope you`ll like it =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Brooke came out of the bathroom and ran her hands over her face, trying to get rid of the last reminders of her sleep. Thank God that the morning sickness doesn`t torture her so much and the sound of tap water can drown out any noise from the bathroom. She decided not to change her clothes before breakfast, and go down in her pajama. Rachel would call her paranoid, but Brooke is ready to stay in this shapeless sack, while it can hide changes (barely noticeable) in her body.

She has already grasped the doorknob, but then stopped and smiled. The color of the door in this room was red. Haley said that he and Nathan were thinking about another baby and wanted to make a nursery in this room. She said she wants to have a baby girl. The girl behind the red door.

Brooke came out of her bedroom and went to the kitchen. Haley was preparing pancakes, while Jamie sat patiently at a table, and his feet didn`t touch a floor. She couldn`t help her smile, quietly watching this picture. Is it possible that she will prepare breakfast for her beloved child? Can she share the joy of motherhood? She gently ran her hand over her belly, but then put her hand down and went to the kitchen. Sometimes she forgets about the carefulness.

Today was Jamie's birthday, and the little birthday boy sat patiently at the table, and Haley set the table. Brooke caught the smell of pancakes and hunger clutched her stomach. Sometimes she felt that she could eat for a whole army to calm down her hunger!

"Good morning, guys," Haley smiled in response and placed a plate of pancakes on the table. "Hey, birthday boy," she gently stroked Jamie`s blond hair.

"Auntie Brooke!" Jamie said happily. "Mom cooked pancakes with blueberries. Do you like pancakes?"

"Yeah, I love pancakes," Brooke answered and sat at the table. "So, are you ready for today's party?" she asked.

"Yes," Jamie pulled a glass of milk closer to him, "a party is gonna be awesome, because you will be with us," and he began to eat pancakes, no longer distracted by the conversation. Brooke blindly blinked. Gosh, what she missed all this time in New York! A little boy adored her, and Brooke was only at his first birthday, when he didn`t even realize what was happening. But telephone conversations with Brooke and Haley's stories made their job and Jamie admired his aunt.

Haley finally finished with the preparation of breakfast and sat at the table. "Look," she looked at Brooke and took a sip of coffee from her cup, "Nathan is gonna help Skills with his team, maybe you want to help me with the shopping? I think it would be fun again for you to be in Tree Hill, and we can visit some familiar places."

"Sure," Brooke answered, "and we can gossip about any girl's stuff," she smirked and filled her glass of milk. Brooke has brought the drink to her mouth as she noticed Haley`s surprised look. "What?"

"I didn`t know that you`re such a milk girl," Davis tensed. Of course, Haley knows about her addiction to coffee, but the situation requires Brooke abandon some things. And now, no coffee for a very long time.

"Oh," -Brooke put the glass on the table and looked down at her hands, "things happen, you know," she giggled nervously and concentrated on her pancakes. She was such a terrible liar, that she could have some award. But Haley seems like didn`t give it special importance, though she said nothing.

"Mom," Jamie broke the awkward silence in the kitchen, "can we have an ice cream today? I want ice cream."

"Sure, buddy."

"Auntie Brooke, and do you love ice cream?" He asked interested.

"Hmmm," Davis moaned and closed her eyes dreamily, "I'm ready to kill for pistachio ice cream, birthday boy," she muttered and licked her lips.

Haley giggled. "Who are you and where is my B Davis?" She stared at the brunette in front of her. Brooke opened her eyes and caught Tutor Girl`s sight and mentally stuck her foot in her mouth at her choice of words. "You hate pistachio ice cream!"

Ok, it`s gonna be harder than she thought.

* * *

><p>Sometimes she actually hated all these consequences of pregnancy. The smell of sushi and seafood species caused her to kneel down in front of the toilet a second time for a few hours of partying. Brooke flushed the toilet, put her elbows on the cold surface, and dropped her head on them. The noise of these people in Scott`s house made her nervous even more, because Brooke didn`t find the strength to go upstairs and now she was sitting in the bathroom on the first floor. And she wasn`t sure that she locked the door and anyone could enter at any moment.<p>

She quickly rose when she heard a knock at the door, and began correcting her dress. "Give me a minute, please," Brooke turn cold water and splashed some on her face.

"Brooke, everyone is looking for you," Bevin`s voice made her hurry up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she answered, stroking her hair, "everything is fine, don`t worry."

When Brooke made sure that she looks good, she opened the bathroom door. Bevin stood still, her hands on her tummy. Yes, she was pregnant with twins, and babies made Skills proud of his beloved woman. She has to admit that motherhood made Bevin more responsible, and she became serious about some things. "Are you sure that you`re feeling good?" She asked.

"Positive," she smiled stiffly, and joined the party. No matter how rough it sounds, but Bevin won`t be the first with whom she will share their experiences. They`d never been so close that they can share some mysteries and secrets, but years made them more distanced from each other.

Brooke looked around the room. Yes, right here and right now she could see her past. Nathan and Haley, James family, Deb, Skills and Bevin, Fergie, Mouth, Clay, and even some unfamiliar faces (she guessed that they were friends of the family or parents of Jamie `s friends). Still, the atmosphere was really homely that the thought of returning to New York just flew out of her head. Brooke was sure – she`s not ready to return to her life that was focused only on work. Tree Hill returns her former cheerfulness, energy, enthusiasm and happiness… Here again, she felt loved and needed.

She stood aside and talked to Quinn about her past winter collection of clothes, when Jamie`s joyful shout got everyone distracted from their stuff. "Uncle Luke! You came!" A little blonde rushed to his beloved godparent, and he hurried to catch him up.

And Brooke has thought that the seafood is the most horrible thing today. Huh, she was wrong. But while all attention was focused on the unexpected arrival of Lucas, she quickly disappeared into the kitchen and apologized to Queen, said that should help with the cake. Deep inside Brooke knew that she will face Lucas, but so soon? Hell no, she`s not ready!

Meanwhile, Haley went to Lucas, when little Jamie ran in search of his father. "Now I can officially call it a reunion," she said and hugged her friend. "I'm glad you came. But you could call, mister," Haley added a little hurt.

"Sorry," he smiled apologetically and hugged Haley's shoulders, drawing her to him, "but I wanted to make a surprise for JLuke. And making Lindsey to let me go for a couple of days and to cover my ass was very difficult, so the idea of calling somehow didn`t visit my head."

"Oh, by the way, how is Lindsey? I didn`t understand what you meant by "complicated things"," Lucas shook his head in response. Haley nodded, knowing that he doesn`t want to touch this topic right now. "Well, today is about our little guy. Sometimes I think we`re spoiling him too much, you know. Brooke`s all day with him and didn`t want to let go of this little monkey. They are so adorable together," she sighed.

"Brooke is here?" Scott asked, trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"Yes, she arrived a few days ago. It`s strange that we can get together like this just for some specific circumstances, because Brooke is the biggest part of our family. Gosh, I`ve missed her so much, Luke. Sometimes I wish that she would stay here with us forever," and Haley sounded really serious.

"Yes," he smiled bitterly, looking over a crowd of people with attentive gaze, trying to find one brunette, "I`ve missed her, too. And by the way, where is she?"

"I don`t know," she shrugged. "I think she`s in the kitchen or somewhere with Jamie."

"Okay, I'll try to find her," he kissed her forehead and went to look for Brooke.

Well, actually now wasn`t the right moment for their conversation, but sooner or later they will touch topic of their relationship. He doesn`t know where this leaves them, and how events will be in the future, but the conversation should take place necessarily. Lucas is tired torturing himself day after day with useless assumptions and guesses. Things with Lindsey became more compliczted, and it makes him feel a little uncomfortable, because things with Brooke are still in the air and everything should be clear between them. He really doesn`t want to hurt anybody, but karma is a bitch sometimes, and Lucas can feel approaching hurricane.

He went to the kitchen and saw her. Brooke was checking all products out, and he could see that her every movement was slow as if she wasn`t even thinking about what she was doing, stuck somewhere in her own world. Her hair was curled, and she pushed her locks behind her ears every time as they were gonna fall down on her face. The dark blue silk dress barely reached her knees, but she looked elegant and beautiful. She was… breathtaking.

"Brooke," he said her name gently, like he was afraid to scare her with his presence. Hazel eyes caught a crystal blue, and he could notice concern in her eyes. "Hey," she almost dropped the box of strawberries from her hands, but then pulled herself together and smiled.

"And hello to you too. Haley said that you`re not gonna come," Davis turned her back to him, lowered her head and began to study the label on the box as if it was the most important thing on the planet.

"Yeah, I settled my things at the last moment," she felt that he was close, and grip on the box became stronger, which made plastic snap. "You didn`t call me, Brooke."

"I was busy," she blurted out.

"But we still need to talk, Brooke."

"There is nothing to talk about, Lucas," she made a fatal mistake at a time when she turned to face him. Okay, he was close. _Too_ close. Brooke swallowed hard, feeling like something inside her began to move from what her heart started beating faster. So, she didn`t expect this, and it's bad. Very, very bad. "I'm serious, we have nothing to talk about, Lucas."

I think we have a lot to discuss," he told her. "Brooke, we`re not in highschool, we are adults now and we need to discuss such topics."

"I don`t want to," she shrugged and put the box on the table behind her.

"And what about what I want?"

Brooke blindly blinked and stared at him. She couldn`t believe that she heard it from him. Actually she gave him what he wanted, right? She gave him _everything_, and now he should let her go for his own sake."It was very selfish," Davis hissed and took a step forward, but Lucas blocked her path, showing that he won`t step away. "Don`t be a child, Lucas," she looked everywhere, but not in his eyes, "let me go." He shook his head in response. "Lucas-"

"Luke," Brooke sighed with relief when Haley interrupted their conversation, "Nate is looking for you."

Lucas looked at Haley, and then came back to Brooke. "We are not finished, Brooke," he said and walked out of the kitchen.

"Wow, and what was that? Did I miss something again?" Haley asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Nothing serious," Brooke leaned on the edge of the table and took a deep breath. She felt that she`s gonna be sick, but she continued to struggle with her emotions. Brooke should try to get nervous less and avoid any stress. No Lucas - no stress.

Bevin went to the kitchen with an empty tray and placed it on the table. "Brookie,"she sang her name gently and pulled out a cold tea from the fridge, "are you okay? You look pale," Davis forced a smile and then laid her head down, making deep and slow breaths.

"Brooke," Haley touched her shoulder, "you're not looking good."

"I`m telling it her all day long," Bevin waves her hands, "and she`s saying that she`s fine. Her pale face is a good proof, huh? During the whole day she didn`t touch her favorite sushi, but I`m ready to throw this stuff by myself! And when I found her in the bathroom …" Bevin stopped and blinked. "Oh, God!" Brooke warningly looked at the blonde, but she didn`t notice her signals. "Why didn`tt you tell us? It`s so wonderful! Congrat-"

"Bevin," Davis quickly cut her off. The blonde looked at her blankly, but then shrugged and took a tray of tea and left the kitchen. Brooke gently lifted her head and looked at Haley. An expression of surprise and something else reflected on Tutor Girl`s face. "Hales-"

"So, wanna tell me something?"

* * *

><p>"God, I don`t know how to explain it!" Brooke gesticulated violently during her speech. "I didn`t want anything from this, Hales, I swear! It simply just happened and that`s all. You have no idea how it drives me crazy, urrgh. I can`t find the place for myself because of all these thoughts in my head. Because every day I wake up and feel so... so... so…"<p>

"Brooke," Haley put her hands on her shoulders and squeezed them in a gesture of encouragement , "relax. Breathe, okay?"

They stood on the veranda. The cool air hit Brooke`s warm cheeks but it doesn`t make her feel better. Inside blazed a fire that would leave only a dull and dismal ash behind itself. And was there any possibility that something will survive after horrible disaster?

"I`m sorry," she sobbed, wiping tears from her cheeks. "I`m so, so sorry, Hales."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because you're going to hate me," she sounded so broken and vulnerable, that Haley could feel burning tears in her own eyes.

"I don`t hate you, Tigger, don`t you even dare to say something like that."

"I don`t even know what I`m gonna to do. I mean, I wanted a child so badly, Hales, I wanted to be a mother so much, that there was no thought could I handle such a big step in my life. And now, now, when reality hit me in the back... It all seems so fragile and pathetic. I want to be a mom, yeah, I want to have a beautiful baby, I want to have a normal family like you have with Nate and Jamie. You are my dream, guys, but I can understand that I won`t be something like you ever. I must be strong, brave, I know. I know all this perfectly well, but... Dear God, why me? Why I`m supposed to be pregnant from damn ex-boyfriend?"

"Brooke, calm down- What?" Haley gasped. "Okay, I understand this whole topic about the pregnancy, but- What?"

"I told you that you`re gonna hate me," brunette murmured, wiping her nose and sobbing for a few more times. "God, I`m such a mess," she rolled her eyes. "He was so heart-broken and sad, and I was so drunk, and we... Shit!" She snapped, covering her face with her hands. "I don`t know how to say it. It's just a one big nightmare, and I`m gonna wake up soon."

"Are we talking about-"

Brooke nodded, not letting Haley finish her sentence. "Yes." They were talking about _father_.

"Oh."

"Yes, exactly."

"Does anyone else know about your pregnancy?" Brooke shook her head. "Oh, I don`t know what to say, huh. It's just so unexpected. Wow... No, I mean, I'm glad you're pregnant. Yes, it`s great, but-" Haley stopped.

Brooke looked at her and saw that Haley wasn`t looking at her, but somewhere slightly to the left of her face. Her heart was rapidly boomed deep down, her knees became weak. She froze in one place, and didn`t dare turn around. It's like looking into the abyss before the final jump into the unknown place. Brooke pulled herself together and turned around. She gasped. "Luke…"

* * *

><p><em>R\R<em>

_Something about **upcoming chapter! **You`ll see Brathan conversation (love them) about Brooke`s next step. Sure, Lucas and Brooke will talk about everything, but I`m not sure, that you`re gonna like how things will end between them. And someone is gonna make a visit to our guys..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for all reviews and adds to favourite and alert! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Brooke was standing near the pool and looking at the clear surface of water. She ran her hands over her bulging belly and took a deep breath. Sometimes she reminded herself this very smooth surface, ready to stir and lose peace from the weightless touch. And the circles spread on the water as emotions penetrate her consciousness. All her fears escaped from the mysterious Pandora's Box and attacked her.

"Hey," she turned at the sound of voice and saw Nathan, "I wondered where you were."

"I`m still here," she murmured, wrapping her hands around herself and looking back at the peaceful surface of water.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I guess you know everything," she said, ignoring his question. She didn`t want to hurt Nathan with her words and actions, but Brooke felt so uncomfortable that she didn`t care about her choice of words and tone of voice. Soon it`s gonna end, and she will return to the normal cycle of her life. You just need to go through everything one more time.

"Yeah, Bevin told Skills, Skills told Fergie, Fergie told Mouth, Mouth told Haley, who knew everything-"

Brooke giggled. "Don`t go further," she shook her head. "I didn`t want it to be like that, Nate. I'm sorry that I didn`t tell you before because I was so afraid of your reaction and what you could tell me and all of these consequences. God, it still scares me. Because Haley gave me a clear glance that-"

"Woah, Brooke," Nathan interrupted her, "stop right here. Haley is happy for you. We are happy for you. The only thing I still can`t understand why you didn`t want to tell anyone."

"And how do you imagine it?" Davis looked at him. "Hey guys, I've had fun with my ex-boyfriend and I`m knocked up. Cool, huh?" Nathan rolled his eyes and giggled on the tone of her voice. "Yeah, right, this isn`t funny actually, Nate," she muttered angrily, and crossed her arms over her chest. "I mean, I always have bad beat jackpot. Hell, I think I sound terrible right now, sorry. But I`m just shaking from the whole situation."

"Does Lucas know?" Nate asked after a pause.

"I guess so."

_"Does anyone else know about your pregnancy?" Brooke shook her head. "Oh, I don`t know what to say, huh. It's just so unexpected. Wow... No, I mean, I'm glad you're pregnant. Yes, it`s great, but-" Haley stopped._

_Brooke looked at her and saw that Haley wasn`t looking at her, but somewhere slightly to the left of her face. Her heart was rapidly boomed deep down, her knees became weak. She froze in one place, and didn`t dare turn around. It's like looking into the abyss before the final jump into the unknown place. Brooke pulled herself together and turned around. She gasped. "Luke…"_

_She didn`t know how much he had heard of their conversation, but his look made her heart pounding in her chest with a crazy speed. He just stood still and stared at her. His blue eyes sparkled, and they was full of the bewilderment, surprise and a note of something else, something she couldn`t understand. Brooke was afraid to utter a word, afraid to interrupt their eye contact, afraid to move, though she was under some spell._

_But everything disappeared at the moment when Lucas turned around and went back into the house. Brooke felt something squeezed her chest painfully, and she was breathing heavily. She shivered when Haley`s fingers touched her hands. Brooke closed her eyes, trying not to let warm tears fell down her cheeks._

"I don`t know what he exactly heard," Brooke continued, "he just left and I didn`t see him yesterday anymore."

"I think he deserves to know the truth, Brooke," Nathan put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to make her to look into his eyes. Her hazel eyes caught his blue eyes, and he sees her vulnerability that Brooke was trying to suppress for many years. "This is serious. I don`t know what happened between the two of you, but whatever it was, he has every right to know about your situation."

"I know Nate, I know," she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm just not sure this is such a good idea after all, `cause me and Lucas… we just can`t work. I tried to get used to Peyton and Lucas' relationship, and now-"

"Peyton met Jake in Los Angeles," Scott said, and Brooke looked at him with her eyes full of wonder. "She moved forward, Brooke. Peyton knows that her history with Lucas went to the final for a long time. I never took much part in your relationships," Nathan carefully continued his speech, "but I l know that neither you nor Lucas won`t be able to get rid of the feeling that you`ve done something wrong."

"Nate, it's too hard for me," Davis said weakly.

"Just give this guy a chance. I'm not telling you about the recovery of relationships, no. Just let him do the right thing for both of you."

She missed it. She missed how Nathan could make her feel safe. Their friendship was hardly stable before, because all these teen dramas at the highschool forced them to build walls, but with age came the realization that they can find the most necessary support only in each other. She always saw him like her own older brother, which she wanted an early age. And she can say with certainty that he is now.

"I`ve really missed you," Brooke sobbed as Nathan pulled her to him and gave her the warm and tight embrace. She hid her face on his chest, soaking up the feeling of safety and comfort.

"Same here Brooke, same here."

* * *

><p>Haley came home from work earlier than usual and was surprised when she didn`t find Brooke at home. She didn`t tell her that she was going to go somewhere today or that she had some plans. But all the discomposure disappeared when she found a note in the kitchen and recognized brunette`s funny handwriting with adorable curls and twists.<p>

_"Sorry Tutor Wife, but I can`t wait for you to come home from work. I'm afraid someone will buy those amazing heels that we saw yesterday._

_I'll be home soon_

_Tigger_

_xoxo"_

She smiled and put a note on the table. Even now, Brooke didn`t cheat on herself, finding peace in shopping and other girlish things. Frankly, Hayley was still trying to accept the fact that Brooke was pregnant. No, she's happy for her, because they discussed topics about the future and family, and every time Haley found the notes of dreams and desires in Brooke`s voice. And now one night led the brunette to her dream, but she didn`t look happy... No, of course Davis won`t do anything terribly stupid, but the feeling of motherhood didn`t take her mind under control, because other thoughts displaces all the senses. Thoughts of Lucas.

Haley understands why Brooke tried to hide her condition. She didn`t want to oblige her to keep a secret from her best friend. And Haley wasn`t sure that she would stand this, because in such situations the truth is the only right option for everyone. And no matter that Lucas was a jerk in past and how much pain he had caused to Brooke because of his unsaid words and unfinished actions, he has a right to know about his (their) unborn child. No matter how hard it is, but they must act as one team for the sake of their baby. Lucas has a good heart, and Brooke still has her own place in it... Maybe that's what pushes her away? That he still has something for her.

The doorbell pushed Haley out of her thoughts. She looked at the wall clock. Nathan couldn`t come so early, and Brooke has a duplicate key. She left the kitchen, trying to guess who might be the unexpected guest. But she could never imagine that she would see her on the doorstep.

"Hi, Haley," she smiled and it was was totally unusual. Well, Haley thought so, at least.

"Rachel Gatina," she stared at the red-haired girl in front of her. "Should I say that this is a surprise?"

* * *

><p>She never was so nervous in her whole life. It feels like all her insides decided to change over and work with greater speed. Thoughts about uselessness of her actions slipped through her head. But it's the right thing, yes? She`s gonna do this not for herself.<p>

Brooke wiped the wet palms on her jeans and took a final deep breath. She raised her hand in air and wanted to knock... No! No, she can`t. It's all just gonna make everything harder in thousands times and make her feel wrong way again, jumping in their past. She`s not sure she can act calmly and quietly, without succumbing to the influence of her hormones. But it's not for her sake or her desire, hell no! Sometimes you just need to do the right thing and forget about your own wishes no matter how hard it`s goona be.

Brooke mentally cursed everything and knocked on the door. Gosh, maybe it`s not too late to escape? She has time to hide behind a corner, and there-

"Brooke?" A familiar voice made her flinch in surprise, and she instinctively stepped back. She's so pathetic ...

"Hi," she mumbled, and her heart was beating somewhere in the throat when she caught sight of his crystal blue eyes. "I think we need to talk."

Without any comments he let her inside the house. Brooke noticed that insides of this place didn`t change too much, just had a few new stuff, but she didn`t notice any huge changes. It reminded her of a time when she lived under this roof and could be proud to call this place her home. Once she felt safe here, now she faces with the discomfort, fear, and something that freezing her soul. It made her mad.

"So..."

"So," Brooke shifted weight from one foot to another, "I think you heard my conversation with Haley yesterday," he continued to stare at her in complete silence. "Okay, I guess you want to know the truth. I understand-"

"How far along are you?" Lucas found himself questioning.

Brooke licked her dry lips. "7 weeks."

He didn`t need to ask any questions to understand that he is the father. He crossed his arms on his chest and examined her. Yeah, he didn`t even notice any changes in her body. But if you look closely, you can see how the fabric of her T-shirt clinging to her, outlining her barely noticeable belly. "I suppose you didn`t even want to tell me," Lucas caught her beautiful hazel eyes. "Why?"

"Lucas-"

"Why?" He repeated the question impatiently.

"Because," she shrugged.

"Brooke, I`m serious."

"I don`t know, ok? I just," she closed her eyes, trying to find any strength to go further, "it was so unexpected and I couldn`t talk to you or even look in your eyes, because I was so embraced and ashamed of what we did."

"Brooke, there is nothing to be ashamed of," he told her.

"You don`t understand," she shook her head. "I don`t know how to say… I want this baby, I`m not gonna get rid of him or her. I really want to be a mother and I have my chance. And the thought that it happened like this is killing me, because we`ve been through a lot and we did a lot of mistakes. And we just- we just-" she couldn`t say anything more.

"So what are we going to do?" Lucas asked, mentally trying to figure everything out.

"_We_?" Brooke jerked her eyes open and said, hesitantly. "No, no, no, you got me wrong," she chuckled nervously and ran her fingers through her hair. "I don`t want any "we". I like me and _my_ child. I wanted to say that I have my own life and my own problems and right now the best thing for me is to get through everything on my own. I don`t know about future and what`s gonna be later, but now I need to make my life clean."

"So, you stunned me with this and now you want me to forget everything? I'm not gonna be ripped out of my child`s life, Brooke. I have every right to take part in this!"

"You know, nobody asked you to eavesdrop on other people's conversations," Brooke snapped, putting her hands on her hips. She was so irritated because of his concern. God, why does he always make everything so difficult?

"You want me to be a bad guy, right?"

"What did you expect? That I would throw myself at you with cheerful news, and everything would be fine? God, Luke we didn`t talk with each other for three damn years! And you hooked up with me after your broke-up with Peyton!" Brooke's voice grew louder and louder with each word. "Your style. I still can`t believe you did it. Hell, I can`t believe I let this happen!"

"You could stop me when you had chance," this phrase slapped Brooke, forcing the blood in her veins to start boiling.

"Unbelievable," she hissed. "This is unbelievable," he regretted his phrase, when her lips pressed together in a thin line, and she looked at him with eyes full of anger.

"Brooke-" Lucas tried to say something, but Davis didn`t give him a chance.

"No, I`m done here," she backed away. "I'm going back to New York soon, so you can relax and forget about our conversation. I don`t want you to feel obligated or anything else. It was nice to see you, Lucas," Brooke said and stormed out of his house, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

* * *

><p>"So, you are saying that Victoria want to take full control of the company, if Brooke won`t come back to New York?" Haley tried to understand all the information that Rachel gave her. "And does she know that Brooke is pregnant?"<p>

"Hell, yes," Rachel held her index finger along the edge of her cup of coffee. "That's the whole point. Victoria is absolutely sure that Brooke won`t be able to leave Tree Hill and that she wants to raise a child here. Honestly, bitch knows how to press buttons and manipulate people, otherwise she wouldn`t know about Brooke`s pregnancy. Victoria actually controls the biggest part of the company, and Brooke is something like cute little face plus working hands in addition to her dirty money, you know. Everything is so perfect at the first glance, but I know every damn thing from the inside. So if she won`t come back to New York, then she can lose every piece of her power. Bichtoria has every right for being boss, if Brooke won`t do her job. They have equal rights and Victoria knows her own strength."

Haley shook her head. She couldn`t believe that a mother can treat her own daughter like this. Brooke was her own good earnings and pliable rag-doll that can be controlled easily. Was Brooke fine with that? Because she didn`t say anything about her company or problems with Victoria. More, she looks fine with everything, like there`s absolutely nothing to worry about.

"Rachel," Gatina looked at Haley, "are you going to take Brooke back?"

She was expecting this question, because Haley certainly wanted Brooke to stay with them for some time. And Rachel knew it very well and appreciated Haley`s care. But before the redhead could answer, they heard a female voice. "Hales, I'm home!" There was something in her voice that made Rachel strain. She sounded cheerful, but the notes of sorrow couldn`t be unnoticed.

"In the kitchen," answered James-Scott.

"I want to talk to you about my homecoming," she stopped as she crossed the threshold of the kitchen. "Oh my God, Rachel, what are you doing here?" Surprise mixed with joy in her eyes.

"Just missed your fat ass," Gatina got up and hugged Brooke. Rachel felt Haley`s piercing glance on her back, but didn`t say anything just squeezed Brooke tighter in her hands.

* * *

><p><em>R\R<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you for all reviews and adds to favourite and alert! Love you guys! You makes my day!_

**XHush-HushX,**_ thank you very much) Yeah, Brooke`s actions wasn`t so good, and it looks really...mmm, unreasonable. And Lucas is such a... bitch sometimes. But they`ll work it out, we should give them some time. And Victoria is a real whitch and she won`t change, I guess. I hope, you`ll like everything I wrote in my new chapter. Thanks for all your awesome reviews!_

**arubagirl0926,**_ simple but lovely thanks!_

**robinscorpiofan,**_ oh please, don`t worry about reviews! I`m glad that you`re still interested in my story. And we`ll see Victoria and Brooke`s conversations about her company, but I think everything is getting obvious after Chapter 10. Thanks for all your amazing reviews!_

**_dianehermans, _**_thank you so much! I love Brathan friendship. They`re adorable together. _

**BrOoKe DaViS23, **_thank you very much!_

**craxygirl54,**_ yeah, Lucas can use his words right, but sometimes he`s such a bullhead, urgh. But it`s gonna be a long way to a good famile guy and realization that Brooke Davis is the one for him. Thanks for all your sweet reviews!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"No," Brooke sobbed, "no, no, no," she desperately sighed and put her hands down helplessly. Well, it happened again! She couldn`t believe it was happening to her! She growled and covered her face, trying to control her emotions.

"Tigger," Haley noticed that her friend's bedroom door was open and she went inside, when she heard strange noise, "what happened, sweetheart?" She asked as she noticed her puffy red eyes when the brunette took her hands from her face. "Why are you crying?"

Brooke wiped the wet track from her cheeks and sobbed for a few more times. "Just," she mumbled under her nose, "these stupid jeans," she pointed to her pants that were on her and unzipped, "they are not fastened!" Davis` bottom lip trembled with anticipation of her new hysteria. "My favorite jeans, Hales, and I can`t wear them! God, I am fat," she raised her hands up abruptly in a burst of emotions.

"Ok," Haley smiled and sat on the bed and patted the empty place next to her inviting Brooke to sit. The brunette sighed and sat next to her friend, putting her hands on her knees and continued to sob quietly. "You're not fat, just your beautiful tummy is growing every day. There is nothing wrong with it Brooke. Just calm down." Brooke looked at her, and Haley found her adorable in the way of a young mother. But the tears glistened in brunette`s eyes. "What? What is it?" James-Scott asked carefully.

"I have nothing to wear," Brooke mumbled, trying not to let the tears roll down her cheeks.

"I think I still have clothes after my pregnancy, which will suit you," Haley told her. "You can get them at any time, Brooke."

"I hope this is not your terrible and ugly poncho?" Davis began to sound more confidently, getting rid of her tears. Haley made a hurt face.

"They are not that terrible," James-Scott playfully shoved her friend in the shoulder, and Brooke laughed loudly. "I have a few wonderful dresses, I can bring them to you, and we can choose which ones you like best. I have some time before my work."

"Thank you, Tutor Girl. Sorry, this is probably my hormones makes me so weird."

"That's fine, don`t worry. Nathan was goin crazy with my mood swings and wild eating habits. I could make him to go eat with me at 3 am, and I didn`t care that we would go to school after a few hours," she paused as noticed that the corners of Brooke`s mouth drooped down. "Oh God, I`m sorry," she felt embarrassed by references to these memories. "I didn`t want to-"

"Everything is fine, Hales, seriously."

Haley knew that conversation between Brooke and Lucas was unsuccessful. Lucas has always been good with words, but sometimes harsh and thoughtless phrases could ruin any situation. Brooke with her sensitive emotional barrier even without the participation of hormones in it could put a fat point because of her principles and stubbornness. That's how they work - flash, sparks, chemistry and explosions.

"Just give me a hug ," Brooke spred her hands invitingly, and Haley took her into her arms. But literally in a moment, Brooke's body tensed in her arms and gasped of pain hit her ear.

"Oh my God, did I hurt you?" Haley looked at Brooke with a fear in her eyes, when Brooke was breathing heavily and holding her hands on her tummy. "God, I`m so sorry Brookie-"

"No, no, you didn`t do anything," she quickly said to Haley and took a deep breath, feeling the pain begins to slowly release her. It was like an icy hand, which in a moment sharply squeezed all her organs, and then suddenly everything disappeared. "It was a momentary thing, and now I'm fine," but her voice was heavy with anxiety and nervousness, which couldn`t be hidden from Haley.

"Honey, I think you should consult a doctor. I know that you're already under observation, but I can call my doctor," she said, as Brooke looked down. "Brooke, don`t tell me that you didn`t consult your doctor in New York."

"Hales-"

"Brooke, this is serious!"

"I was very, very busy with the show and all these new clothing lines, and the thought just flew out of my head," the brunette explained herself.

"Flew out of your head? Are you kidding me? Brooke, you can`t just forget about such things. You have to carefully watch yourself, because now you are responsible for another life, and your every move affects your baby."

Brooke dropped her head. "I know. I just... I know... I…"

"Sorry, I didn`t want to be so rude... I want you to know that you are not alone. We're all here for you and your baby. And you don`t have to throw everything on your own shoulders and abandon any offer. Let people help you, Brooke, because you can`t do the right thing by yourself. Trust me, the support is something that will make everything better. Don`t push us away."

"Hales," she shook her head and tried to find the right words to describe her emotions and feelings. "I'm leaving today."

Haley caught a glance of her hazel eyes. She knew that Brooke should go back to New York. But today? In her mind slipped the thought about Rachel`s interference and problems with Victoria and her company, but she would know if Rachel started the conversation. But there was something else. She couldn`t be here and breathe in her past. She still can`t take it all. It still hurts.

"So soon," it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Tutor Wife, I would gladly stay with you, but I can`t. God, you have no idea how much I want things to be different."

James-Scott nodded in response letting her know that she understood everything. "But you can`t go, until I'm sure you're safe. I`m gonna call Dr. Martin, and you should go to see her. And I won`t take your "no" for an answer."

"Fine."

"Ok, but I can`t go with you, I think I have to stay in school for extra time."

"Don`t worry, I'll take Rachel with me."

"It`s good that you have her, Brooke," Haley told her. "She looks like a very good friend to you. And believe me, this is a very big compliment from my lips."

Davis chuckled. "She`s really amazing, Hales. I don`t know what I'd do without her. And by the way, thanks for letting her stay here. I really appreciate your decision."

"You`re welcome. If she can make your day better, why not." Haley smiled warmly. "And now let's pick up your clothes. I promise, no poncho."

* * *

><p>"Hales," she raised her eyes from her papers and saw Lucas in the doorway of her class, "are you busy?" He asked.<p>

"No, come in. What`s up?"

He went in and put his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans. And how is he gonna start? Honestly, he doesn`t even know where to start, because everything will sound very silly and childish, but he was the one who told _her_ about their adulthood and age. And look at him, he's going to find out the information using his own mediator. Yes, the highschool sometimes bites right in the ass.

"How is Brooke?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the desk.

Haley put her pen away and placed her hands on the table. "She's doing great, actually. But I made her to visit Dr. Martin today."

"What`s wrong?" Lucas asked faster than he had thought. Haley smiled, noticing the concern in his voice. "Is she ok? Is something wrong with her, with a baby?"

"Luke, take it easy," she cut him off. "She just felt some discomfort and some pain. I don`t think it's something serious, just a necessary precaution. Nathan called the doctor every second, and any of my sneeze meant something serious to him. So now I understand his concern, when I was pregnant."

"I hope they are fine," Scott muttered.

"Why don`t you ask yourself?" She suggested.

"Hales..."

"What?" She raised her eyebrows, seeing confusion on his face. "Don`t be like that."

"Come on, you do know about our failed conversation. I can only make her more annoying and bad feelings are the last thing that she needs right now."

"You're such a baby," she rolled her eyes. "Why you can`t behave like normal people and adults? You focus on "what ifs" and that`s why you can`t open your eyes and look at things in their true colors! I understand, you are confused, but things are getting really serious."

"Hales..."

"She is leaving, Luke," she didn`t let him finish again. "Today. And let's face it, she won`t come back after baby`s birth. So this is your chance to fix it. She is Brooke Davis! And not Peyton or Lindsey, who was involved God only knows why, not other girls will be able to fill that place in your heart, where _she_ was. And you know I'm right, Lucas. Lindsey is your friend, she just made everything less painful for you because she knows how to use words. You had a few dinners, that`s it. So stop acting like you`re lost and everything is so terrible. You are the reason of your problems, because you just can`t stop acting like a jerk!"

"Everything is really, really complicated."

"What is wrong with you?" She slapped. "She` caring your baby!"

"She wants me to be out of her life," he quickly got up, and his voice was harsh and cold. "She wants me to forget what had happened. She doesn`t need my help or support, or participation, or something else. She made it clear that we`re done. So if she wants it, then I'll let things be like this. She wants me to leave her, then I let her go."

* * *

><p>"So, Mrs. Davis-"<p>

"Miss Davis," Brooke corrected the doctor.

"Sorry, Miss Davis," Dr. Martin continued, "Mrs. Scott asked me to check up on you and said that you are worried about some pain."

"I don`t think it's something really serious," Brooke answered quickly, feeling Rachel`s worried glance on herself. "Just uncomfortable sensations. I think this is normal, considering that I`m losing the ability to reproduce."

"Actually, it's important to check you in your situation. Every change in your reproductive system affects the fetus, and we must be sure that your child is fully protected. Tell me, do you have some nerve events in your life?"

"Sometimes," she answered.

"I want to ask you to isolate yourself from the negative emotions or conversations and things that can cause your bad feelings. Try to relax and think about your positive and amazing future. I think, your emotionality and sensitivity caused your pain."

Brooke remembered her conversation with Lucas. Yes, it made her nervous. Moreover, she sobbed into her pillow all night, trying not to wake Rachel and Naley with her sounds. And she would blame everything on her hormones, but the pain in her chest was actually real.

"Ok," Dr. Martin politely smiled and got up from her chair, "I would like to do an ultrasound. You have a little period, so I can check the movements of fetal, heartbeat and the general condition of the embryo. More accurate testing we`ll do in the later stages. You should make family history. Approximately between 10 and 13 weeks we will start doing screenings risk of diseases and pathologies. You know, ultrasounds and biochemical markers. So take a dressing gown, put it on and let`s get start," Dr. Martin gave her a dressing grown and gestured to go behind the screen.

"I`ll wait in the corridor," Rachel said, and Brooke just smiled, hiding behind a screen.

Not like she didn`t want to participate in test, but embarrassing Brooke is the last thing they both want. Rachel didn`t know that Brooke had no ultrasounds in New York. They didn`t talk about appointments, because Brooke was so caught up in her works, trying to escape from all those pesky thoughts. And now, troubled waters. 7 weeks. During this time, could have happened anything. She once read somewhere on the internet about pathologies, ectopic pregnancies, and all sorts of other horrible things. Rachel shook her head. No, this baby will be healthy.

It took about 15 minutes before Brooke left the office of Dr. Martin. Rachel rose from the bench, when Davis looked at her. In her eyes you can see the surprise, shock, notes of joy, confusion, and something else.

"What?" Gatina anxiously asked, running up to her friend. "What did she say?"

Brooke smiled mysteriously and handed her a ultrasound photo. Rachel took a picture and looked at it. "Okay, and what exactly I have to see?" She began to take a closer look into the picture from different angles and spin it in her hands. "Looks like a flourish. This is a kid?" The redhead pointed to the white circle on a black background.

Brooke shook her head. "Not a kid." Rachel stared at her. "Not a kid. Kids."

* * *

><p>"Oh my God!" Haley squealed happily and hugged Brooke. "It's so wonderful! Brooke, O Gosh, I just have no words. I'm so happy for you, Tigger!"<p>

"Air, Hales. I need air," Davis muttered and Haley quickly released her from close embrace, apologizing. "I`m in a deep shock right now. But this is a good shock, huh. I couldn`t even imagine... I mean, I'm not that big, I`m just 7 weeks pregnant. I don`t wanna know what`s gonna happen with my body later."

"Yeah, Davis` Twins. Your style," Nathan said, and Brooke shoved his shoulder playfully. "What? Hales, tell her."

"Don`t be jealous, Hotshot," Brooke kink her eyebrow, "you have plenty of time with your hot wife while Jamie still doesn`t understand what you two are doing."

"Brooke!" Haley squealed and blushed a bit because of Brooke`s comment. Those kinds of things from Brooke`s mouth still make her feel a bit awkward, especially if Jamie is nearby. Like now, for example. Little blonde was sitting on the couch and looking at black and white photo.

"Auntie Brooke," Jamie lifted his eyes on Brooke, and she went to him, "where are your twins?" He asked curiously.

"Right there," she pointed to a place in the picture, but Jamie only frowned, puzzled.

"Looks like a flourish," he muttered.

Brooke laughed. "Aunt Rachel said the same thing."

"And you`re gonna love me less because you will have twins?"

"What? No, Jamie, I'll love you forever."

"Yeah, I`ll love you, too."

Rachel was watching from the sidelines. They looked so happy. _She_ looked so happy. Gatina saw a real family that care about each other, always ready to help at any time. And Brooke has to be taken out of that environment. Hell, it`s gonna be harder than she thought. Killing happiness of your best friend is the most disgusting thing. Especially if it will bring you any benefit.

Gatina felt a vibration in the pocket of her jeans. She took the phone out and saw an unread message. From Victoria.

_"Today, Rachel."_

Damn, this bitch has her own game, and she doesn`t even care that her daughter won`t be able to breathe in that city. She doesn`t care that her grandchildren won`t be like Brooke, if they taste New York`s life. But her refusal will destroy everything that Davis created many years, all that she wanted, and also her refusal will end her own career.

Gatina lifted her head when she heard the joyous laughter. They looked so... united.

"Brooke," Rachel heard her own voice, which interrupt the conversation in the living room, "don`t you want stay here?"

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, no Brucas scene, but give me some time and you`ll see Chapter 11 ;) A lot of conversations, huh.<em>

_R\R_


	11. Chapter 11

_I appreciate every your review! Thank you to craxygirl54, XHush-HushX, arubagirl0926, dianehermans, robinscorpiofan, ObviouslyADreamer. You are the best, guys! xoxo_

_Also thanks to those guys who alerted and favorited this :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

8 weeks since that night in New York. He wishes he could get over it. He wishes he could get over Brooke someday, because it seems that she was able to forget everything and move forward. No matter how hard he tried, but he would never forget how she felt, still tight and hot, around him, he would never forget how her hips moved in one rhythm with his, he would never forget how she dug her nails into his back or how she wrapped her legs around his waist, coming. Because their every movement reminded that they didn`t let their past be their past, that they still know all the most sensitive spots of each other, that they are still perfect for each other. And he didn`t know whether he liked that stretching sensation somewhere in his chest or not, because he was so powerless to stop his emotions from another sick circle.

If he closed his eyes, he was able to see her. Her amazing smile that always made his heart skipped the beat. Her sparkling hazel eyes that once were looking at him with tenderness and love. Her ruby red lips that were always felt so perfect against his own lips. At the moment it seemed that he could feel her taste on his tongue, but he shook his head, willing himself not to let his mind wander into those waters. He lost his chance with her at highschool. And even after all these years they couldn`t stay on the line of friendly relationships, and crossed it in a jiffy.

He took her heart, her soul and her body. And sometimes he didn`t show her his feelings, as she wanted him to do. Sometimes no words could describe so vividly his love for her than it would be able to do the most simple action. And he`s not sure that she really understands that his feelings for her were real and powerful, and passionate. These feelings were stronger than time and distance.

No, he loved Peyton. Like everyone called her, she was his soulmate. But every time the feeling that something was wrong slipped between them. They were desperately clutching at the last spark, trying to keep this fire. Peyton was the first who opened her eyes and saw the true colors. And he was grateful to her for stopping that circus. Just the feeling that all his plans and words of others were total bullshit wounded more than a break-up with Peyton Sawyer. Wasting time on something useless can`t make someone happy.

And he had moments of "what if`s". And what if he missed his chance? What if Brooke Davis was the one for him? What if he had fought for her harder? What if he stopped using his words as weapon and started to act? What if?

And now Brooke Davis was able to hit him back. She finally took something from him away, something really important - his child. And the feeling that he simply didn`t deserve this little human overwhelmed him. She gave him a lesson. She made him feel completely exhausted.

He stood on the threshold of the house of Nathan and Haley, hoping to find someone and share their feelings. Obviously, none of them supports the present situation, and it is unlikely that Nathan and Haley approve Lucas`s position, but he needs at least one chance to rehabilitate.

Lucas knocked several times on the door and waited for an answer. The door opened a few seconds later. He stood still in shock when light brown eyes met his blue. The grin twisted her lips, and she made clicking sounds with her tongue, leaning against the door jamb. "Well, well. And who is that chick."

"I thought you`re in New York," Lucas pretended that he didn`t notice the sarcasm and malice in her voice.

"Sort of," she said. "Brooke`s gone."

"And what are you doing here?" He couldn`t hide the surprise in his voice. Rachel and Haley never really got along with each other, and he was sure that Hales has allowed her to stay only for Brooke`s sake.

"What do ya want, Scott?" She missed his question on purpose. She really has not much time or desire for this talk, because Hales kick her ass if Jamie will break something to measure his damn activity. She looked at the little blond and she hoped that Brooke`s twins won`t have such a fucking uncontrolled activity.

"I was looking for Haley or Nathan. Are they at home?"

"No, they`re in the store."

He nodded, and for a moment there was a tense silence between them. He didn`t know why he froze on the spot. Maybe he's waiting for something, God knows. But then it was like Rachel read his thoughts and began to speak again. "You could stop her, ya know."

"I`m not talking with you about that, Rachel."

"Why not, Scott?" She shrugged. "You had your chance to stop her, and you fucked up. Again. I can`t recognize the guy from River Court, who was confident in his abilities." He knew that she was talking about the night when he made his fateful shot blindfold.

"It`s been three years since we last spoke, Rachel."

_And 2 months since you last fucked her all over again. Huh._ "So?"

"So ... so that's a long time."

She was ready to hit this asshole in his nose right now!

"Is she going to come back?" He asked her unexpectedly even to himself.

"I don`t know. All that we have is the waiting." Lucas nodded and turned to leave, but her voice caught him halfway. "I hope that someday you will have another chance, Scott. But if you screw up her life again, I swear I`ll cut your balls off. Brooke Davis is worth fighting for."

* * *

><p>Work at the company was totally fine. And even her miss had no impact on the work process. On the one hand, she was glad that difficulties didn`t hinder the development of her company. On the other, there is some hurt and touch of jealousy, because this company was her own child and the child can`t feel normal without his mother even with the presence of gazillion nurses!<p>

She was standing right in front of the window and looking at New York. She chose this life three years ago, and now she has a chance to go back to the one thing that her heart really wanted. Brooke knew that Rachel was right - she wants her children to grow up in Tree Hill, she wants her children to know their loving family. But what if Tree Hill is gonna test her babies, what if they will face with a lot of complications that Brooke has been through? What if they get hurt? The fight between mind and heart always could cripple her.

Brooke put her hands on her tummy. The bulge was barely noticeable, and it can be seen only when you touched it, and it's still somehow protecting her from reality. But two lives were growing inside of her. And she couldn`t help herself, how much will her kids take from Lucas? After all, once she imagined that they would have children, and imagined their appearance. But now she was scared a little to let her imagination to create beautiful babies` faces. After so many years of struggle with the obvious and trying to get rid of Lucas Scott, she has a piece of him inside of her body.

Brooke put her hands down abruptly when she heard the sound of door opening. She turned around and froze in place. "Mother," she gasped, facing dark-haired woman.

"Brooke," Victoria went to the center of the room and stopped, arms crossed on her chest. "I'm glad that you didn`t lost your way."

"Excuse me?"

"You made too wild and reckless things and choices in a few last weeks. Returning to New York is the only feasible thing," Brooke didn`t say a word in reply, and Victoria went to her desk. "Let`s start. When I was in Boston, I signed a contract with a very interesting-"

"Don`t you want to ask how I`m doing?" Brooke interrupted her.

Victoria looked up from her papers. She noticed a flash of rage on Brooke`s face, and slight smirk touched her lips. "Don`t make me feel obliged." These words were worse than the most unexpected slap in the face for brunettes, but she bravely withstood the speech of Victoria. "I kind of glad that you will experience the taste of motherhood, but I would prefer another time, when your company reaches the desired height. And, of course, I would prefer a completely different candidate for fatherhood, Brooke."

"Mom, I won`t be able to have children after three or four years. And even after a year there is a possibility that child`s life will be in danger or I won`t make it. And for your information, I`m not with Lucas. We`re not together. So you can be calm."

"Oh please," she giggled and rolled her eyes, "once you were ready to give everything for this boy. And now, when you're having his baby, you just can`t create a safe distance. Brooke, I know all your weaknesses. And Lucas Scott is one of many. He`s like a hole in your armor."

"It was a long time ago. I`m stronger now."

"Who are you kidding? We`ve had enough talk about your relationships with this boy. What can he give you? Another portion of the pain? So you should think about finding a decent man for your life, while Lucas Scott didn`t invade in your world. You can find a suitable match, Brooklyn."

"My name is Brooke. And since when you care about my personal life? Or you`re worried about the reputation of my company? That`s all you care about, isn`t it?"

"You don`t know-"

"No, you don`t know me!" Finally the whole fury and anger spilled out. "When was the last moment, when you called me daughter? When was the last time, when you at least looked at me like at your own daughter? I went out of myself to prove to you that I`m worth doing and giving more, that I can always achieve all goals. And you... You don`t even praise me."

Not a muscle on the face of Victoria did flinch, but her eyes still remained indifferent. "What do you mean?"

"I don`t want to be someone like you."

* * *

><p>"So, how is San Francisco?" Lucas held his cell phone between his ear and right shoulder when he stopped to look over some old stuff in a box. Sometimes, he cursed his habit to keep some things as memories of past events. He leaned back against the edge of the bed, taking a cell in his hand.<p>

"Actually, very nice," Lindsey replied on the other line. "I think about getting back to New York, when I finish everything in here. I need some time to relax from all these trips. And your company would be able to brighten up my time here, you know."

"Sorry," a note of guilt, "I'm sorry that I left, Linds."

"Forget it. I just didn`t want to hurt your huge size ego."

"My ego is not huge," Lucas protested.

"Ok, fine, you`re darling," Lindsey gave in and giggled. "Don`t worry, I have another meeting and I`ll be able to relax a little bit of all this turmoil. But don`t you dare to relax, Scott, you owe me one more amazing and heartbreaking novel which will subdue all hearts. So you'd better draw inspiration from Tree Hill and do your best."

"Give me some time, Ms. Editor," he told her. "We`ve just published my first book. I deserve to swim in the glory a little longer," she laughed on the other line, and he smiled.

Lindsey talked about their plans for the future, and he could only listen to her. Everything was so promising and feasible from her lips that he believed in his successful career as novelist. But he couldn`t ignore the last part of their mosaic, that was slipping through his hands - an inspiration. He had absolutely nothing that could be reflected on paper, transforming into beautiful words. He was sure that people need a nice story with an expected and desired ending, but not the bitter truth. People can`t control their lives, so they`re buying books. It's very simple. But everything that he has now was broken.

Lucas had completely lost the thread of conversation, but a knock on the door pulled him out of this swamp. He rose to his feet and pushed the box with the things under the bed. He said goodbye to Lindsey, promising to call back later, and went to open the door.

He expected to see Haley, who would ready to clean his brains out with her lecture. He expected to see Nathan, who would dutifully listen to him and then gave a slap without further ado. Hell, he even expected (somewhere deep inside) to see Rachel on his doorstep, who would be armed with malice, sarcasm and caustic remarks. But when he saw the brunette in front of him, then this strange feeling comes back again, responding that familiar stretching sensation.

"Brooke," half sigh, half question.

"Hi," she murmured shyly, clutching her purse in her hands. "I guess you didn`t expect to see me."

"Yeah," Lucas chuckled nervously, "I thought you were in New York."

"I was," she nodded, confirming his words. "But things have gone completely in an unplanned direction. And I just don`t know what I should do and where to go," he saw the incipient tears in her eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. It was obvious that a trip to New York City was unsuccessful, and Brooke was faced with some difficulties.

Lucas took a step back, letting Brooke inside. She looked down at her feet, as if she was afraid to look up and meet his eyes. He heard a barely audible sob and noticed that Davis quickly ran her hands over her cheeks. Only a moment later she found the strength to turn around to face him and look at him straight in the eyes.

"I think you're right. I think everybody was right."

"About what?"

"About every dam thing," she shrugged. Trying to cope with her emotions, Brooke sat in the chair neatly and put her purse on the coffee table. Lucas stood in front of her, looking down at her, and she felt herself even more exposed and unjust. "You know, I've been thinking about creating a perfect lie and didn`t want to tell you about the pregnancy. I didn`t want you to know, I didn`t want you to participate in it, because everything is so messed up, and your presence would only complicate everything. I thought I could handle it by myself. `Cause I'm strong, right?"

He must admit it was hard to hear. She really didn`t want him to be in her life or life of their child. And just another broken hope made Brooke stepped into his house and forced her to realize the benefit of his presence. She was always count on herself. She was always afraid of letting him to be too close.

"But I'm scared," she continued her speech, "lonely, tired. And I'm confused. Everything is against me."

"I would have been there for you no matter what, Brooke."

"That's the point. You would want to do the right thing. You would forget about your own life, you would want to stick with me just because it's right. But we hardly even talked anymore. And your brake-up with Peyton, and my problems... It came over us, and we were so tired and exhausted, and lost that we just succumbed to momentary impulse. But Luke," she looked at him with her hazel eyes, "I really want to keep it. I really need it so badly that you can`t even imagine."

"Brooke..."

"No, look," she hugged her knees with her hands, "I don`t want to be my mother. I don`t want to show my children how miserable they are to me. I don`t want them to feel like they were unwanted and unloved. God, I don`t want you to be Dan," Lucas didn`t take his eyes off her, founding how Brooke grew up. "I wish we tried to be a team."

Lucas nodded. "I want that. I want us."

"Luke, it`s not so easy," she sighed and moved her hands on her hips. "You can`t want _"us"_! Because there is no _"us"_. And I'm not sure that _"we"_ will ever be. All that I let myself ask you is to be a team. To be loving parents to our kids."

"Kids"? He blinked and stared blindly at the brunette. She smiled weakly and took her purse in her hands and began to look for something in it. She handed him a photo, and he unhesitatingly took it from her hands.

"I have twins," she said quietly. Lucas moved his eyes from a black and white photograph at Brooke. And he couldn`t remember anything more beautiful than this. In her eyes was happiness, in her heart was love, her cheeks were flushed a little, and inside here were his children. _Their_ children. _Their_ twins. And his body was filled with pride for Brooke, who cherished their babies in her womb.

"Twins," Lucas whispered, not breaking eye contact with her.

And he didn`t know from where this courage came, when he knelt before her and hugged her. Just like that. His arms wrapped around her thin figure, and he could easily feel the heat of her body. He didn`t expect any response from her, he just wanted her to be here, close even a little bit, at least some tiny moment. But Lucas felt that her hands find their way around his neck, pulling him closer. And he didn`t miss the opportunity to dig his nose in her dark curls, soaking up that familiar smell.

Brooke hid her face in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry," he felt her hot breath on his skin. "I'm so sorry, Luke..."

"About what?"

"About the way I`ve been acting."

"It`s okay. I`ve got you... Everything is goin to be fine."

They`d hugged so many times and without any reason, but this time was different. It felt wrong.

* * *

><p><em>I don`t like Chapter 11. I can`t explain why, I just don`t. I rewrited this chapter so many times, that now it looks really different, not like I planned. But anyway, let me know what you think abou it.<em>

_R\__R_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you for the awesome reviews! I`m so happy to know that you are interested. Thanks to dianehermans, alysef, BrOoKe DaViS23, craxygirl54, arubagirl0926, robinscorpiofan, XHush-HushX, loserbelle, tanya2byour21! xoxo_

_Also thanks to those guys who alerted this :)_

_About hug (to _**loserbelle**_), Lucas has no desire to be with Peyton again, no. I don`t think that Peyton will find her place in my story. And their hug felt wrong because of all these things and complications between them, that they can`t just drop everything and be friends again. I hope that you`ll indestand what I mean._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"Hi, baby momma," Haley said as Brooke went to the kitchen. "You're up early."

"I wanted to stay in bed for another hour, but I`m so starving," Brooke said as she opened the refrigerator and began to look over the shelves.

"I can make you an omelet," Haley suggested. "Jamie is gonna wake up soon, and I can cook for the both of you. It`s not hard for me."

"Oh no, thanks, don`t worry," Brooke shook her head. She took a few packs of lemon yogurt and a bowl with Caesar salad and put it all on the table. After that she returned to the fridge for the package of orange juice. She still couldn`t adapt to life without coffee, and that compelled her do other things. "Don`t you have to be at school?" Brooke asked and put the spoon with yogurt into her mouth.

"I don`t have the first lesson," James-Scott said, and took a seat next to her friend. "And what about you? Do you have a meeting with your real estate agent?" she asked. A week ago, Brooke took up the search for apartments in Tree Hill. Despite the fact that Haley would be happy to share her house with a brunette, she knew that buying a home is a necessary thing.

"Yes, I found a wonderful Victorian house in a couple of blocks from here," Brooke said with a proud smile. "The price is acceptable, and the house from the inside is a real sweetie. She gave me a call yesterday and told me that the owners want to meet me and talk about my bid."

The house was actually very nice. It was a modern Victorian house with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It had a living room, a dining room and pretty and cozy kitchen. In general, Brooke immediately fell in love with this house. It was everything that Brooke wanted for her life and for her twins.

"Cool," Haley smiled. "By the way, how are things with Lucas?"

"Good," Brooke shrugged. "I`m trying not to make it more complicated, and he understands me. I think we can be friends even with our babies."

"So now it`s _our_ babies, huh."

"Hales!"

"What? C`mon, don`t tell me that you didn`t think about making your own happy family with Lucas."

"Yeah, I thought about it," she confessed, " but in highscool! I had Lucas, I wanted perfect marriage, perfect family, perfect everything. Then things were so easy and I was completely in love with him-"

"So what`s changed?"

She blinked and stared at her hands. God, it was really hard! And Brooke was so grateful Nathan went into the kitchen, and Rachel followed him with an intriguing smile on her lips. Nathan quickly pecked Haley on her cheek and went to the fridge. Rachel giggled as she took a spoon and sat down next to Brooke sharing her lemon yogurt.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked, blankly staring at Nathan. He just nodded in response. James-Scott looked at the red-haired girl. "Rachel?"

Gatina looked at her holding a spoon in her mouth and raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What happened?" Haley looked at her husband, at Rachel and other way round.

Rachel took a spoon from her mouth. "You should teach your husband to lock bathroom door if he want to take a shower. Otherwise, little incidents with me in the title role may cripple his fragile psyche. Not like I don`t like the view, but still," Gatina looked at Scott and winked at him. Nathan shook his head and went back to cooking toasts.

"What?" Haley yelled. "Nathan!"

"It`s not my fault," he said, and put a few toasts on a plate. "She just burst into the bathroom. I even had no time to react."

"Exactly!" Gatina giggled. "He didn`t even react. No reaction. Completely dead zone. Do you have any response from him, Haley?"

"How do you think we got Jamie, hello?"

"I'm so out of this conversation," Nathan picked up his plate and left the kitchen.

"Yeah, but it was four years ago."

Brooke choked on the juice. "Are you okay?" Rachel sang sweetly and patted her friend on the back.

"You two are unbelievable!" Davis rose from her chair. "Okay, I should go, `cause Lucas is gonna pick me up and take to Dr. Martin. And don`t kill each other, while I`ll be out. If you promise me no fights, I'll get you ultrasound pictures."

When Brooke left the kitchen, Haley gave Rachel bitchy look. "You are such a-"

"Oh, yes."

* * *

><p>"So, Miss Davis, how do you feel in yourself?" Dr. Martin asked when Brooke sat on the couch, and Lucas took his seat on the chair next to her.<p>

"I feel myself pregnant, huh," she answered. "I still have morning sickness and fatigue."

"Don`t worry, all you have to do is wait another week or two, and everything will be normal. Your situation be better when you will be thirteen weeks," Dr. Martin smiled. "Your last blood test showed no problems, so the following tests and screening for Down syndrome and Edwards syndrome we will do after your twelfth week."

"Dr Martin," Lucas cleared his throat and threw a quick glance at Brook, and then continued his speech, "there is one thing that worries me. I have HCM, and is there any probability that one of the twins will inherit my illness?" Brooke noted the concern in his voice, and a chill ran down her spine. She never thought about how seriously and responsible he took her pregnancy. Lucas has never touched the topic about his HCM and she didn`t think about it until now.

"I saw your family history. And your case, Mr. Scott gives us some hope that both of your babies will be healthy. But as you know, there is a chance that one of the two inherit your illness. But we will monitor the situation and, therefore, ultrasound is the first and the most necessary procedure for you," Lucas nodded, and Brooke gently touched his arm with her fingers and then squeezed his hand in a gesture of encouragement. He looked up at her with his blue eyes and gave her a small smile.

"Miss Davis, now we make just ultrasound," Dr. Martin continued. "At this time you will see your twins in their complete beauty. And we can take pictures if you want."

"Yes, of course," Brooke said, and rose from the couch. Lucas stood up from his chair and made step toward the door, but Brooke took his hand. "Hey, and where are you going?"

"I`ll wait you in the hallway. I don`t want to embarrass you or-"

"C`mon Scott, just sit on your chair," she smiled and removed her fingers from his wrist. "I don`t feel embarrassed of you. You won`t see anything new, Lucas," Brooke shrugged and went to the doctor who prepared transducer for the procedure.

Davis lay on the couch and Dr. Martin gently lifted the hem of her blouse, baring her belly. Lucas moved his gaze from her face at her bare skin. Brooke`s tummy has increased in size, and now everyone could tell from the first glance that she was pregnant.

"You`re gonna feel a little cooler because of the gel," Dr. Martin said and put transducer on Brooke`s stomach. She hissed, but then closed her eyes and relaxed, getting used to the sensation. Lucas watched as the detector moves on her skin. "So, you can look at your kids," Dr. Martin turn a monitor so that both Lucas and Brooke could see the image.

"Wow," Lucas gasped, looking at the perfect image on a monitor. He could easily see two small figures on a black background, and his heart skipped a beat from his emotions.

"God," Brooke blindly blinked, unable to tear her eyes from the screen, "this is so incredible. Just look at them, Luke. They are so-"

"Amazing," he said and smiled.

"So look, their hands are fine," Dr. Martin pointed to the tiny hands of one baby, and then on another, "and their legs are fine, too. And they look good, Miss Davis and Mr. Scott."

"Oh!" Brooke squealed and froze on the spot. She thought that she saw something like a movement. "What is it?" She pointed to the monitor, and Lucas moved closer, and now his breath tickled her neck. Perhaps at another time she would definitely notice how close he was, but now she was completely focused on the monitor.

"They are moving," Dr. Martin said. Movement on the screen happened again, and every moment their kids become more active. "And I can tell you that their physical activity is perfect," she smiled and moved the transducer slightly to the left continuing examination.

"And when can I feel their movements?" Brooke asked quietly, but the interest rang in her voice.

"If we consider that it's your first pregnancy and your kids have a good motor activity, then at the eighteenth week you will feel how they are moving. Not necessarily, that you'll feel every kids` move, but at the thirtieth week you`ll be able to feel it really often. So don`t worry if your twins will have a disco inside of you," Brooke giggled and went back to staring at the monitor.

Ultrasound took about 15 minutes, and Dr. Martin went to make a few ultrasounds photos for Brooke. She advised to increase intake of calcium and set the date of the meeting with Lucas for routine blood test and the date for the screening of the risk of Down syndrome and Edward syndrome for Brooke.

"Thank you for letting me be a part of this," Lucas said as they got into his car.

"Luke," Brooke fastened seat belt, "don`t, okay? You have every right to visit all my meetings with the doctor. I'm just doing what is best for the twins. And I know that your presence is the right thing for everyone. I was wrong when I tried to isolate you," her hazel eyes met his crystal blue. "And I`m sorry for that."

"Actually I can understand your behavior."

"Luke-"

"No, seriously. I hurt you badly, Brooke. I made you to push me away, so you had every right to be mad at me. If I were in your shoes I would made the same thing."

"This is our past Lucas. Let's just leave it, okay?" she felt herself uncomfortable, because this simple conversation becomes more difficult and problematic with each phrase. And she could tell that they were slowly approaching to the most scrupulous theme - their relationship.

"I know, it`s just… I wasn`t always there for you when you needed me. I made promises, and I couldn`t keep them. And you," he sighed and closed his eyes for one moment, "you`re always with me, you`re always here by my side no matter what. And I really miss how things were before…"

"Luke," she said, pleading to drop it.

"I want you to trust me, Brooke. Just one more time," he looked into her hazel eyes and she opened and closed her mouth like a fish, not capable of speech. "I know that maybe I don`t even deserve your forgiveness for my last mistakes, but I need it. Please, trust me."

Why? Why he was doing this?

"Lucas, I want to trust you," she found strength to talk, "but I need some time."

"Ofcourse," he nod in the agreement and looked at her hands that were shaking. Brooke noticed his glance and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hide her nervous tremor in her hands.

"Listen," she broke an awkward silence between then, that would last like forever, "can you do for me one small favor?" he nodded in response. "I need to meet with my estate agent, can you give me a ride? It will take just a few minutes."

"You found a home?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, it`s not so far from Naley, two or three blocks away."

"So, it means that you`re staying here? Like _really_ staying?" Lucas asked, not even thinking about the excitement and tenderness in his voice.

"Yes," she giggled and leaned back in her seat, hands on her tummy. "You can call it like my official comeback."

* * *

><p>"How much she had seen?"<p>

Nathan sighed, realizing that he couldn`t leave the battlefield without a fight. Sometimes his wife might be too assertive and too persistent, if something stuck in her head. And look, a small accident made her look like Annie Wilkes from "Misery". Well, she won`t punish him by slicing off his thumb with an electric knife, but still...

"Sweetheart, that's enough. Just forget about it," he made his hundredth attempt to end this pointless conversation, but Haley had another plan. And Nathan was stuck.

"No, Nathan Royal Scott-"

"Oh no, not the full name."

"-you can`t get out of this situation, don`t even think that! So, how much?"

After all this history in school and Rachel`s attempts to seduce Nathan Haley was sensitive to any encroachment in the direction of her husband. Nathan thought she was too sensitive. Like _too_ sensitive.

"Hales, I'm not sure that you need to know-"

"Did she see- Did Rachel see your-your…" she made a significant gesture, pointing to his groin. "Well, did she? Uuh, Nathan, don`t make me say the word!"

"Hales-"

"Oh my God! She saw! What a who-"

"Hales!" Nathan cut her off before a treacherous word had a chance to fall down from her lips. "Calm down, okay? Nothing happened, so take a breath, close your eyes, take it easy-"

"Take it easy?" She snapped and hit him in the shoulder. She didn`t realize how hard it was and Nathan cry out in pain.

"What is wrong with you, woman?" he rubbed his bruised shoulder.

"Do you know why people have locks on their doors? These are the little things on the doors that can protect other people's husbands from any unexpected visits of some sluts! You know what Rachel Gatina is, you know that she jumps on anything that has a pulse! And what Nathan Scott has done? Oh no, he didn`t close the damn bathroom door!

"I really do love you," Nathan said, when Haley took a breath for the next portion of her lecture, and he gave her no chance to continue the torture, "and I would like to talk with you about everything, but I should go and help Skills," he gave her quick and sweet kiss and left the room before Haley could voice her next phrase.

James-Scott watched her husband and put her hands on her hips. "And still I have to buy new locks."

* * *

><p>A week later, Brooke has officially become the owner of a new home, and she and Rachel had to move in a few days. Theit stuff was almost packed, and Rachel was ready to bet that Haley would carry her our by herself with damn orchestra and fanfare. Brooke was caught up in the searching of a new furniture, trying to find something that will refresh and bring more "Brooke" in their new home. And her business somehow distracted her from all extraneous thoughts, which simply should never have been in her head. Her 11 week of pregnancy characterized by this riot of hormones and she buried herself with thousands of catalogs that wouldn`t let her be under the control of a sensitive body.<p>

Brooke came down from the upstairs to get catalogs that Haley brought for her. Rachel was sitting on the couch and her laptop was on her knees. The redhead was totally absorbed with her business and muttered something quietly to herself.

"Hey, slut."

"Hey, whore," Rachel responded sluggishly, not taking her eyes from the laptop.

"You sound sad. Are you okay?"

"Perfect," Gatina looked at the brunette, and caught her skeptical look. "Honestly, everything is fine. And what about you? How are you doing with Broody-boy?"

Rachel closed her laptop, when Brooke sat on the couch next to her and sighed. "Everything seems normal, you know. We`re like friends with babies, huh. But I`m not sure that everything is goin` to be so easy. He once tried to touch the topic about our past-"

"And you cut him off," Rachel said, and the brunette nodded. "Listen, maybe it's not the best time, but who cares. Okay, let me tell you something-"

"Oh, no, I know what you're going to do," Brooke interrupted her. "And don`t do it, okay?"

"I just want you to be fine."

"I 'm fine, we are fine, we have a house, and soon I'll be a mother. I finally found solid ground under my feet."

"Because you are back."

"When I returned to New York, I felt this emptiness inside. So I decided to come back, I thought Tree Hill is the right place for me," she took a deep breath, "but that feeling... It`s still here, Rachel. And it will stay with me, because I`m trying to do the right thing. And forget about everything for one moment, actually for a four years, but that`s not the point… Anyway, I can`t just start moving forward. Geez, I`m crazy."

"You're not crazy," Rachel hugged her and ran her hand through Brooke`s chocolate curls, "you`re just trying to let love find the place in your heart one more time. I know, I`m not the biggest fan of love, but we have one life to live, what a heck!"

"But I can`t, Rach. I just can`t... I didn't come back to rehash our past."

"Then don`t, let`s focus on your future. You have to put yourself in the first place."

"Rachel," she said shaking her head and chuckled, "don`t let me go on with my hormones. It's not fair." The redhead smiled and wanted to say something, but Brooke hissed her. "No more confessions for now. You should go and pack your stuff."

"Yes, ma'am," Gatina hugged her friends again and left the room.

Brooke waited, when Rachel disappeared on the upstairs, and glanced at the laptop. She couldn`t forget about upset expression on Rachel`s face. Honestly, she began to notice that something was eating Rachel and Gatina wasn`t one of those who could be deep down in their own thoughts and forget about the real world.

"Okay, I'm doing it just for her," she muttered, and pulled the laptop to her, opening it.

All she saw was rejection letters from employers.

* * *

><p><em>I`m sorry that everything is moving so slow for Brucas. But I don`t think that if the jump on each other, everything will be cool :) I want it to be more realistic.<em>

_But you`ll see Brucas dinner. One whole chapter about Brucas dinner ;)_

_R\__R_


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks to XHush-HushX, craxygirl54, tanya2byour21, dianehermans, CaliforniaGirl19. I hope you`ll like it :)_

_Sorry for making you wait. I was so lazy to translate Chapter 13, another idea hit me and I tried to get rid of it. But still I think about writing another Brucas fanfiction (AU, Brathan, Brucas, Naley), `cause "When I Look At You" is good and I know how I`m gonna end it. So I need a few days to think about my crazy idea with a sober head (my studying will start soon and I think it`s gonna be the most hard year for me), and I hope that I`ll post my new fic soon. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Brooke looked at a Victorian sofa and smiled satisfied. Two hours in a furniture store weren`t in vain, and she found something suitable for her new living room. It was a nice Victorian sofa, upholstery had a creamy color, beautiful wood carvings, the wood is probably walnut. Not like she didn`t like the furnishings of the living, but for her taste adding some bright colors and details wouldn`t hurt, and beautiful Victorian sofa could be a good note.

Brooke heard her mobile ringtone and took her phone from her purse. She smiled when she saw a familiar name on the screen, but then she looked around, as if she was afraid that someone might have noticed the expression on her face.

"Hi."

_"Hey, Brooke, how are you doing in a furniture store?" _The voice on the other line.

"Actually, I just found a lovely Victorian sofa! This is what I need," she bragged. "What`s up, Luke?"

_"Nothing," _he said_, "just wanted to ask how things are and also to invite you for dinner."_

"Luke," Brooke said his name softly, not sure that it would be a good idea. Recently, their every conversation smoothly became such an unpleasant and unwanted talk about their relationship, and dinner was a good excuse for Lucas to look into their next actions, movements and relations between them. But Brooke felt herself fine with such "companionship" because their friendship has always contained this little flirtation, and it was... comfortable. It didn`t oblige anyone to do some acts and talk some serious words, so she didn`t want to complicate things between them.

_"Come on, Brooke, just dinner. I`m gonna to make beef lasagna."_

"Lasagna?" She repeated. Oh, she couldn`t refuse a delicious beef lasagna. "Okay, but you should be aware that now I'm eating for three, and you`ll make a lot of lasagna! And you can`t use too much spices and-"

_"Brooke, I know," _he interrupted her, she could hear the smile in his voice_. "We will do everything the way you want, if you help me."_

"Buddy, I`m not the best assistant in cooking and I can easily start a fire in your kitchen, but if you insist," she gave up.

_"Good! I'll be waiting for you at 5 pm."_

"Ok, it`s fine by me, see ya."

_"Yeah, bye."_

Maybe, after all, it wouldn`t be so terrible. Sooner or later she has to admit that Lucas is the biggest part of her life, and when she give birth to their twins, he`ll be right by her side everytime. No, Lucas is a good guy, and he will be a great father, he will love and care for their twins. But Brooke is so scared that she will get use to him. She can easily let her emotions to start another circle, let herself be dependent on him. But the thought that someday she won`t be able to make any step without his help doesn`t let her to accept the things as they are. She supposed to be independent.

* * *

><p>This is bad. Very, very bad. Brooke bit her lip and closed her eyes, when Lucas squeezed between her body and the table to the stove and his chest lightly press against her back. Her heart skipped a beat. Stupid hormones decided to play a cruel joke on her, and Brooke mentally cursed the whole idea with dinner. During the last hour he had brushed up against her at least five times and it became really impossible to stay calm. If they were in another situation then she would say that he had to be doing that on purpose. She was so immersed in her own thoughts that the knife fell right on her finger.<p>

"Shit!" Brooke hissed and put her index finger in the mouth. She felt the metallic taste in the mouth and made a wry face.

"Are you okay?" Lucas distracted from cooking and looked at Brooke.

"I told you that I`m not such a good assistant," she mumbled, not pulling her cut finger out of her mouth.

"Let me see," Lucas lowered the fire on the stove, leaving the chopped carrots and onions fried in a pan, and went to the Brook. She pulled the finger out of her mouth and he gently grabbed her wrist with his fingers, holding her hand closer to his face to look at the wound. Brooke swallowed hard when his hot breath hit her skin. No, her hormones have got to be kidding her, huh. "The cut isn`t so deep."

"Yeah, but it hurts!"

"Don`t be such a child," he chuckled and brought her to the sink. "Rinse your cut, I get you a sticking plaster," she nodded obediently and turn on the water, putting a finger cut under cold stream.

"I suck," she groaned in disappointment when Lucas re-appeared in the kitchen and gave her a plaster. "I can`t chop stupid celery and don`t cut myself. How am I going to raise two babies?"

"Well, you still have 6 months to learn not to burn the pancakes and not to cut yourself during cooking."

"You are not funny, Scott. And actually I was planning to have you as my personal slave home cook."

"Oh yeah?" He kinked his eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Don`t you think it's a bit cruel to me?"

"Really? I'm going to give birth to two Scott`s babies!"

"Sooo…"

"I`m looking at Jamie and hoping that the twins won`t tear me in half. He`s so tall for his age. I mean, Jamie can be a basketball player like Nathan and his height is a gift, but how could Haley gave birth to him without being hurt. He was such a big baby."

"Hey, what's wrong with his height? And I want our babies to be tall."

"Of course, I don `t see two kids coming out of your-"

"I get it!" He cut her off. Brooke giggled and went back to slicing celery, Lucas mixed the carrots and onions in a frying pan. "By the way, how are things with your new house?"

"Everything is perfect!" she told him. "I can`t believe that I found such an amazing house. But still Rachel should pick her stuff from Naley, and we are finally going to move into our house." Brooke added celery to the pan and put a board and a knife in the sink. The thought about Rachel made her tense up, and Lucas noticed her tension.

"You okay?"

"Yes," she murmured, looking at the white sticking plaster on her finger.

"Brooke, we are friends, you can tell me," he touched her shoulder, trying to catch her gaze. She looked at his hand resting on her shoulder, and then she found his baby blue eyes. Just his simple touch could make her body relax, and she took a deep breath. She should share all her fears with someone.

"It's just…" Brooke moved away from him, letting his hand slip from her shoulder, "I found a lot of rejection letters from employers in Rachel`s laptop."

"Rejection letters?" He asked, and Davis nodded.

"I think Rachel is trying to find a job here. I still am the creator of «Clothes over Bros», and my business is my business. Victoria keeps an eye on my company, but it doesn`t deprive me of my rights to the business. But Rachel said she lost her place in the company." Lucas raised his eyebrows. "Victoria wants to change all workers. Rachel isn`t her favorite number one."

"Sounds like Victoria controls your company."

"Actually she does," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Brooke-"

"Lucas, don`t go there. I can say that mother isn`t so happy about my pregnancy and now she thinks about company. She wants me to be the part of New York, but I know where my real home is, where my family is. So I let her do what she wants, cause now I have the most important thing in my life," she gently stroked her belly and smiled. "But I don`t want Rachel to be suffered because of me, you know. It's not fair. She does everything for me, now it`s my turn to do something for her. I don`t know how to help her, but I'm working on it."

"Brooke Davis," Lucas looked at her and smiled, "you have the most beautiful heart, you know that?"

She smiled and lowered her head, feeling her cheeks turn red. Oh dear God.

* * *

><p>"I have to admit that this is amazing," Brooke said, swallowing a piece of lasagna. Despite the virtual absence of any spices, the taste was so delicious.<p>

"I know," Lucas said with a smirk on his lips.

"Come on, Scott, don`t flatter yourself," she giggled. "Still I miss Karen`s cooking. I mean, I really miss her," she confessed, playing with a piece of lasagna on a plate. "God, she must hate me."

"What? Brooke, don`t-"

"Luke, do you remember her reaction when I thought I was pregnant? Her _first_ reaction? She was so mad at us, at you…"

"We were too young. And you lied, actually."

"I had my reasons for lying to you," she said abruptly and rudely, but immediately regretted her reaction. She was still sensitive to touch such unpleasant topic and respond to them calmly and coolly. Brooke saw the confusion on his face and took a deep breath. "Luke-"

"Right," he said, not bothering to deny it.

"Look," she decided to drop it and changed the subject, "Karen was so happy for your union with Peyton, because you guys had finally opened your eyes and took a step towards each other. And now she will have grandchildren from your ex-girlfriend with whom you slept with after breaking up with your potential bride. Can you tell me the reason why she should be happy, huh?"

"Mom loves you, Brooke. And she will understand and be glad to have the twins," he told her honestly. "And hey, they`re gonna be gorgeous kids, just look at us," Brooke smiled and shook her head. "They will have the most perfect things from us. Your dimples, for example, and my amazing blue eyes."

"You`re such a narcissus!"

"Oh c`mon, don`t tell me you don`t love my eyes, Davis," she laughed and punched him in the shoulder playfully.

"You won`t hear any compliment from me, there is no hope!"

"Fine," he raised his hands in the air. "And Brooke, I need you to know, we are in this together. Just let me know when you'll be ready to tell her everything, okay?"

"I need hell lot of time."

"You don`t suggest to hide our twins from her?" He asked with a small chuckle.

She gave him a sarcastic smile and returned to her lasagna. In fact, she was very worried about Karen`s reaction. This woman was the most important person in her life, even if now she was too far away to take part in everything. Karen had replaced her mother, gave her real home and learned many things. She instilled a good man in her and pushed to adulthood. And her disappointment was the last thing she wanted to have. Karen`s respect and love were everything she has, and she was afraid of losing it all.

"Are you scared?" Lucas asked after a pause. Brooke looked at him, trying to understand what he had just asked. "Are you scared of the future?" He repeated his question.

"You can say so," she replied, not meeting his eyes. "I mean, I'm scared that I won`t be able to do my job like a mother."

"I will always be there to help you, Brooke," he said, leaning across the table and placing a hand on her arm.

"That's the reason," she said, trying to ignore the heat of his hand. "And what will happen when you go away? I can get used to your presence and your help, and when reality hit me, I won`t be able to do routine things on my own."

"I`m not going to leave you," he answered honestly.

"Luke," she said his name softly and shook her head. Lucas Scott has always been good at one thing - leaving. And there was no guarantee that after a while he will keep this spirit and optimism, the desire to be a part of such a life.

She waited until he removed his hand from her arm, and finally looked at him. "I don`t want to be like my mother, I don`t want to make my babies feel themselves unloved and unwanted. I want to give them everything, Lucas. But at the same time I`m scared to fuck everything up, I'm scared to spoil everything... I can`t make stupid lasagna! Will I take care of the twins?"

"Hey…" he said gently, that she barely heard, "don`t say-"

"What`s wrong with me?" She sobbed and began to crumple the edge of the tablecloth in her hands.

"What`s wrong with _you_?" Lucas stared at her in disbelief. "No, Brooke. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You`re smart, you`ve got a heart of gold, you`re brave and independent. You`re the most beautiful, amazing, alive person I`ve ever known. And you will do your best to become a good mother."

"Yeah?" She looked at him with her puffy eyes, and he found her so adorable with her vulnerable look and the tears were shining in her eyes. Lucas nodded and she smiled weakly, sobbing a few more times. "Sorry, my hormones are something abnormal," Brooke said with a slight chuckle.

"Ok, I better clean up," he said and stood up.

"I can help you," Brooke suggested.

"No, no, don`t worry, I'll do it myself."

"I insist," she took their plates before he could say anything else and went to the sink. "And then we can watch some old movie."

He smiled. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>She chose "Waterloo Bridge". He had no idea where she found this movie. He wasn`t a big fan of such genre, but the feeling of the old and pure movie gained the upper hand over all prejudices. He sat on the couch when Brooke joined him with a jar of icecream.<p>

"You ate whole lasagna," he said a little shocked, as she sat on the couch next to him.

"Hey, there is two Scott`s babies inside of me, don`t judge me." Brooke put a spoon with icecream in her mouth and then hushed him. "Here we go, be quiet."

"Where did you find this movie?" He asked.

She looked at him with annoyed eyes and whispered, "Are you goin` to talk during the movie?"

"I`m just curious."

"Ok," Brooke sighed, "I found it on the shelf with another DVD`s. I was shocked to find such a pretty movie, too. Who could say that Lucas Scott has "Waterloo Bridge"? But now let`s watch it," and she turned away from him.

She was so absorbed in "Waterloo Bridge", that she didn`t even notice that he looked at her longer than he should. Lucas was really trying to concentrate on the screen, but each time he returned to the viewing a pretty brunette by his side. He finally found what was lost. But he wasn`t sure that Brooke will let herself to trust him again, no matter how much he wanted her to do. He just wanted to have her in his life. And he wanted her to feel the same way. God, he would do everything in his power to bring her around to his way of thinking.

After a half-eaten jar of icecream and a few comments about the magnificent beauty of Vivien Leigh, Brooke fell asleep. Her head rested on his shoulder, and he involuntarily pressed his chin to her head. He listened to her quiet and calm breathing, remembering times when she could just fall asleep next to him and feel completely secure and comfortable. Lucas tensed when her body moved closer. He could feel his heart jumping inside of his chest. Her hot breath hit his skin, and he closed his eyes.

Lucas didn`t want to wake her up, so he put a jar of icecream on the coffee table and turned on the couch to pick Brooke up in his arms. He rose to his feet carefully, and her nose buried in his neck. She murmured something sleepy, but didn`t open her eyes, but hid her face on the crook of his neck. Lucas took a deep breath before taking a step toward his bedroom. And he was grateful to every god that she didn`t wake up because he would have felt himself a little awkward with her in his arms, explaining why he didn`t wake her up. Honestly, he just wanted to make her presence right beside him a little longer.

Lucas carefully put Brooke on his bed and covered her with a blanket. He squatted next to the bed and stopped his eyes on her face. She looked so peaceful and quiet, so homely and beautiful. He couldn`t overcome the urge and put a dark curl away from her face, tucking behind her ear. He allowed himself to hold his hand on her cheek for a moment. Her skin was so soft and warm. And he missed those times when he could touch her everytime. He has his breath stolen away when Brooke smiled and leaned into his touch. Of course, she was in deep sleep, but still...

Lucas used all his strength to stand up and leave the bedroom. Just the thought that the girl of his dreams was lying in his bed, that his bed sheets will have her smell, doesn`t let him relax.

Lucas got his pillow and blanker out of the closet. He was sure that this will be the longest night on the couch in his life. He turned TV off and sat on the sofa. And then it hit him…

"Waterloo Bridge" was hers. It was her DVD. She left it a few years ago, when they were dating. They had their second movie-night and she brought that movie. "Waterloo Bridge" belonged to her and she didn`t even remember it.

* * *

><p><em>R\<em>_R_


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks to dianehermans, XHush-HushX, arubagirl0926, tanya2byour21, CaliforniaGirl19, craxygirl54. So sweet reviews, I`m happy to read them._

_So let me warn you about my new chapter. You`ll see the flashback scene, but I can`t say that it`s gonna be too hot , but if you don`t want to read any sex scene, you should just skip the part in italics. I mean, reated T, everything is simple, but I`m saying just in case._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Brooke could feel the sun on her face. She turned and buried her head in the pillow, trying to avoid this heat and light that can easily kill her sleep. She pulled the blanket higher and took a deep breath when her cheek touched the cool sheets. Her eyes were still closed, but the smell made her bury her head deeper into the pillow. It was such a familiar and pleasant smell, but her subconscious was still in a deep sleep to think clearly and process information. All she could think about that the smell was damn nice and she took another deep breath...

_"It`s weird," she murmured with a big smile on her lips, feeling his hot breath on her skin. Just blow of the air could make the small hairs on her neck moving and send a pulse down her body that would lost somewhere in the stomach and turns into little butterflies._

_"What?" He mumbled sleepily, and pressed her body closer to his, still in a dream captured. She felt his hand slid from her waist and rested on her flat stomach._

_"You `re sniffing the sheets," she said. "It`s weird."_

_He again mumbled something unintelligible in reply, and she giggled. She carefully turned to face him and held her gaze on his face, eyeing every familiar line. She loved his peaceful expression on his face when he was on the line between sleep and awakening because he looked so calm and homely. And she couldn`t help thinking about the time when she would wake up every morning next to him in bed and not wait for the weekend, when Karen has a huge number of cases in the cafe._

_She gently stroked his cheek, and he leaned into her touch. How can someone make you feel so perfectly only just because of some damn skin contact? She was ready to swear that the whole world stopped, when his body touched her. And she really was afraid that one day life would be too cruel and took him away from her._

_"Brooke, I`m trying to sleep," he growled._

_"I'm not doing anything, Broody," she whispered, and again drew a line of his cheekbones with her knuckles. She felt the muscles in his face twitched because of his attempt to hide the smile on his lips. She let her hand slip from his bare chest down and hide under the sheet, painting the invisible symbol, signs and pictures on his skin._

_"Brooke..." Lucas gasped quietly, but his eyes were still closed._

_"Hmmm?"_

_"I have a good dream."_

_She could hear the smile in his voice. She felt these stupid goosebumps._

_"Oh yeah?" Brooke smirked. A hand slid up from his stomach to stop on his chest, gently pushing him until he rolled onto his back with her on top of him. Her lips touched a sensitive point on his neck, fingers lazily but seductively danced on his chest and touched his collar bone, a knee slid up along his thigh, coming to rest against his hip._

_"Mmmhmm…" he really wanted to say something smug in response, but the feeling of brunette`s body on top of him only in one of his old shirts on her made his mouth go dry._

_"Do you have a very, very, very good dream? " She asked as she nibbled on his earlobe._

_"Brooke…" Lucas groaned when her fingers slipped under the waistband of his boxers. Self-satisfied smile appeared on her lips, and Brooke continued her motion as she rubbed against his body. She felt that his body was reacting to her touch, and from that Brooke got enormous pleasure. Just one thought that he couldn`t control himself too long and not be tempted, made her shiver with delight._

_"Okay then," she said._

_Brooke slowly removed her hand from his boxers and she heard his soft growl. Still, Lucas did nothing, his eyes still closed, but his chest rose and fell because of heavy breathing. She let her knee slip up on his thigh once again, feeling every muscle in his body stiffed, and then she decided to get off. But Lucas' hands grabbed her waist and her body was almost smashes against his. And without warning, his mouth was on hers._

_At first she was taken by surprise, but then she answered him with the same passion and desire. God, she loved to kiss him. Every movement of his lips against her, every touch of his tongue, every bite. She swore that she could kiss him for ages and still tremble in his hands, wishing for more._

_As her teeth nipped at his bottom lip Lucas sighed against her mouth. "I thought you had a very good dream," he heard her raspy voice and opened his eyes._

_"Hey," he said, brushing away the lock of her dark hair. Her hazel eyes stared down at him and they were shining, and he could do nothing with the nascent smile at the corners of his lips._

_"Hey," Brooke whispered in reply. He brushed his knuckles across her jaw line, and she lowered her head down to catch his hand with her lips and give it a short sweet kiss._

_He cupped her face and caught her lips in a gentle kiss again. His hands moved down her body, fingers crumpled fabric of his own t-shirt on her. Brooke once again began to rub against him, and she heard a low moan fell down from his lips right into their kiss. She felt that the desire started to approach, but the lack of oxygen caused her to interrupt the kiss._

_"I like it."_

_"What?" Brooke asked confused, and her husky voice and hard breathing made him smile._

_"You`re in my clothes," Lucas said, when his fingers grabbed the hem of her shirt. "I like it."_

_"It suits me, huh?" She looked at the t-shirt and giggled. "And I can wear it all day if you want me to," her lips touched the point directly behind his ear, and then she began to nibble on the earlobe. "I can keep it on me all day long without taking it off," she grinned, `cause she perfectly knew what his reaction would be._

_Lucas blinked and shook his head. "No, no, no, no," he stammered, and kissed her hard, but didn`t deepen their kiss. "You actually have to remove this stupid thing," he ordered and Brooke gasped when his hands slid under the fabric. God, her skins was burning under his fingers. "Right now, Brooke, right now." He grabbed the hymn and pulled it over her head in one smooth movement. And she was his goddess; her body was perfect and breathtaking. "You`re so beautiful," he whispered and she blushed a little. "You really are, Brooke," she bit her bottom lip to stop another goofy smile, "so amazingly beautiful."_

_"Lucky you," she chuckled. "You have no idea how much I love these weekends," she murmured, his lips covered her again in a hot and passionate kiss. Her bare skin against his bare skin. This is something unreal, something magical... And she could tell that she could sell her soul to feel these tingling, voluptuous tension at the bottom of her stomach, shaking, chills, all of these feelings the rest of her life._

_Brooke gasped when she allowed herself sat up straight and let her weight fall. She felt him finally buried inside of her. "Lucas ..."_

_She gave herself a few seconds to get used to it, and when she felt comfortable, she began to move. She placed her hands on his chest to support weight, her nails was digging into his skin, leaving a few red marks. She held her breath, when she heard him groan. Brook found his hands placed on her waist and guided them first up letting his hands touch her breasts and then down and put them on her hips._

_"Brooke, baby, you're so …"_

_It was difficult for him to find the right words as she sped up, and he began to meet every movement of her hips, finding a common rhythm. Lucas cupped her face and lowered her to cover her mouth in another passionate kiss. Her hands found their place around his neck and her body continued to move in a sweet rhythm with his body._

_"God…" Brooke groaned. He rose up, and now he sat on his bed with her still on her place and greeted her every move. Her legs locked right behind his back, allowing her to destroy the smallest distance between them. "Luke," she couldn`t help this when his lips began to attack her neck. He knew every spot where he should nibble to get the desired reaction._

_Brooke exclaimed in surprise when he flipped them over, and now he was on top of her. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist as he ran his hand along her thigh up, touching her hipbone, and moving his hand slightly to the left, where was her tattoo. Brooke forgot how to breathe when she met his crystal blue eyes._

_"I love you so much," he said, brushing his hand across her cheek, "Pretty Girl."_

_"I lo-uh…mmmhm… I lo-love you," she made a huge effort to put words together because his movements inside of her didn`t allow her to focus on such an important phrase. Without interrupting the visual contact between them, Lucas ran his fingers across every line of the Chinese symbol on her skin._

_"Oh God, Luke!" She let the last cry fell down from her lips as she arched her back under him, trembling, and he pushed into her one last time. "Oh my God...oh my-"_

"Oh God," Brooke groaned in frustration and buried her head in the pillow. She kept her eyes closed and tried desperately to get rid of the flashback. But the stupid memory made her shiver. Now she knew that she wasn`t in her bed in her new house, or even in her room in Naley`s house. It was _his_ bed, it was _his_ smell...

"Brooke, you're such a mess," she murmured quietly, trying not to attach special importance to this tension in her body.

* * *

><p>Brooke looked anxiously around, and once again looked into the living room. But her eyes caught the pillow and blanket on the couch, and they were just a reminder about Lucas` presence here last night. However, the tall blonde wasn`t at home. Yet there was no short note, no message in her phone, nothing. Brooke felt sick because of this uncontrollable anxiety.<p>

She fought the last doubt and took her cell phone. She quickly found the right number and pressed the green button. She heard just another beep, beep, beep, beep…

_"Hey,"_ the voice on the other line seemed to her a little breathless, but Brooke didn`t pay any attention to it.

"Where are you?" She couldn`t help these deafening notes of worry in her voice.

_"Whoa, Brooke."_ He giggled because of her disgruntled tone. _"I`m at the River Court, I thought I could have some jogging. What happened? Are you okay?"_

"Oh yeah," now her voice sounded a bit sarcastic. "You know, it`s quite normal to wake up in a totally empty house. You could at least leave a note or something, or even-"

_"Are you worried about me?"_ He asked curiously, interrupting the flow of her words.

"What? No!" Brooke replied too quickly. "I-I… I just..."

_"What?"_ He asked, teasing.

Brooke froze at the spot and clutched the phone in her hand. She couldn`t understand why she was so worried and allowed her tongue be ahead of her head. Now she was so embarrassed, and she couldn`t find the right words to explain why she was acting like that. She mentally kicked herself and raised her eyes to the ceiling, cursing the heavens for every cruel joke.

"Crap…" she mumbled and took a deep breath. "Luke-"

_"I am sorry,"_ he interrupted her, and Brooke was grateful for that. _"You were asleep when I left. I didn`t want to wake you up. I thought I could come back before your awakening. Sorry I made you worry."_

"It`s okay," she replied. "Just l was too emotional... you know." Actually, it's more correct to name her condition like the sexual tension and crazy hormones, but she was making great efforts to made Lucas believe that all these jumps in her emotions was just emotional sensitivity because of her pregnancy.

_"Yeah,"_ he chuckled. _"But I'll be home in ten or so minutes."_

"Okay, I'm going to cook toasts and bacon. Well, I`ll try at least."

_"Don`t burn my kitchen."_

"I can`t promise anything," she said and he laughed.

_"See you soon."_

"Yeah."

Brooke closed her eyes and tried to calm her heart down. Yeah, it`s going to be so dam uncontrollable.

* * *

><p>She could feel the tension increased when Lucas came home and decided to have a shower before the breakfast, taking off his shirt on his way. Okay, Brooke just couldn`t overcome the urge and look at him. Just one look how his muscles tensed as he raised his hands up and took off his shirt almost caused her to completely forget about cooking bacon. But she mentally kicked herself for this weakness, because she couldn`t let this... this... whatever it was, she just couldn`t.<p>

At breakfast, she noticed how he frowned when he was moving with his right hand, and she asked him what happened.

"The one night on the couch wasn`t so good," he said with a slight chuckle and took a sip of coffee.

"Sorry," Brooke murmured guiltily and put a plate of bacon on the table. When Lucas wanted to put his cup on the table, he hissed with a discomfort and put his hand on his right shoulder. "You know, I can..." Brooke nervously pointed to his hurt shoulder.

"Oh, if you can do this to me," she nodded and Lucas smiled gratefully.

She often had to help Lucas with his hurt forearm after an unsuccessful shot or another hard game at highschool. All these injuries have affected his condition now, and Brooke remembered how easily she could relieve the tension in his muscles and relieve pain with a slight movements of the massage.

And now her fingers skillfully massaged already familiar territory, and she knew exactly where to rub harder to make Lucas feel better. She couldn`t help it and smiled when he moaned quietly and bent his head to the left, giving her greater access to her skillful fingers. Brooke felt the warmth of his body and she enjoyed the moment, this opportunity to soak his heat.

"You were always good at this," he said with a grin on his face when she finished. "Thank you."

"I had a lot of practice," she said playfully, not even bothering about the tone of her voice.

"I know." Lucas said, and hid his smile when he made another sip of his coffee.

They had a quick breakfast, and Lucas took the responsibility to clean up the kitchen, so Brooke rushed to escape from his house. She noticed how their conversation began to take shape an innocent flirtation, but sometimes the phrase touched very sensitive and seductive strings. And a quick escape was the only thing that can save Brooke from all of these emotions.

The first thing she did when she came home was taking cold shower. It seemed as Brooke stood under a cold stream of water for ages to get rid of the tension in her whole body.

And, of course, there were derisive Rachel`s comments. Brooke didn`t even prove to her that nothing did happen between her and Lucas, she just accidentally fell asleep while watching a movie. She let Rachel again drowned into the reasoning of a good opportunity to resurrect "Brucas" and she tried no to listen her words. For now she was too vulnerable, emotions took over her mind, and she wasn`t sure she could keep herself from something irreparable.

And Haley`s return from work has been a real salvation for Brooke. Well, she thought at first. She used Tutor Wife as a good reason to escape from Rachel and Gatina promised to move all their stuff in their new home today. But as soon as Brooke and Haley were alone, James-Scott smiled mysteriously and looked at her.

"So," Haley said as she sat on the couch next to Brooke, "I heard about your night with Lucas."

"Haley, and you're there too," Brooke moaned and sighed. "I just fell asleep, okay? He said he didn`t want to wake me up and carried me to his bedroom. And he fell asleep on the couch. So you and Rachel can relax and stop building your Napoleonic plans."

"How cute," Haley said and giggled when Brooke looked at her with narrowed eyes. "I'm just saying," she raised her hands up in defensive gesture.

"I know, but..." she paused at her words and took a deep breath. "I just can`t help those thoughts in my head."

"What thoughts?"

"That we actually could be something, that we could try," Brooke confessed. "And I think that we would be a wonderful family. We could have everything about what I dreamed. And I know that Lucas will be a great father, `cause I see so much concern and care in his eyes. And all these thoughts haunt me every time I see him. Hales, what`s going on with me?"

"Tigger," she put her arm around Brooke`s shoulders, "just give yourself some time, and you figure everything out. All I can say is let Lucas be here for you. And I'm sure you guys will be good. You just need time to put everything in place and figure out what you need, what you want.

"It`s not so easy, Tutor Wife."

"You forgave him, Brooke," James-Scott told her. "You forgave his every mistake, so let him make a move and prove that he was worth it."

"I forgave," she nodded, "but I didn`t forget."

After that, they didn`t return to the topic of her relationship with Lucas, and began to discuss Rachel and Brooke`s house. This theme made Brooke to share all her worries about Rachel with Haley. Brooke really worried about the situation of her best friend, even felt guilty about that. Once in her head had slipped a tempting idea, but she didn`t have enough time or chance to think about with sober head, so Brooke somehow didn`t pay so much attention to this idea. But now it hit her again. She was the creator of successful clothing like, she made such a great company, she could be a good boss. So why not try her hand here, in Tree Hill?

"You know," Brooke said, "I want to start working again."

Haley raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"My clothing line," Davis smiled. "I can start again. I have my name, I have my hands, I have my wonderful fantasy, I have a lot of free time. So I can start «Clothes over Bros» right here, right now."

And when did you find this idea in your head?"

"Honestly, before my returning to Tree Hill," Brooke said sadly." I just don`t want any dramas with Victoria. I want to live, Hales. I want to do things that I like. Maybe opening my own boutique in Tree Hill isn`t such an impossible and crazy idea. And this will be a great opportunity for Rachel to revive her position."

"So what are you waiting for?" Haley smiled. Brooke has always been a fighter, Brooke always found enthusiasm and strength to move forward even in difficult times. And she respected it with all her heart. "You have everything to start a normal life in Tree Hill. And if you need help, you can always count on me. One, two, three, and I`m next to you," James-Scott winked at her, and Brooke laughed.

"Yeah, I know. I just need to find the most perfect place."

* * *

><p><em>R\<em>_R_


End file.
